Please
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Ice Queen, mercenary, sister, daughter, all of theses masks form the illusion that is Nabiki Tendou. Masks well known and believed, but only masks. When the masks begin to crake and break what will be revealed, and who will see it? Chap 7 Up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea evolved from the first paragraph, and I like where its heading. This prologue has only been revised by me so there are bound to be many grammar/wording errors. Please feel free to help me correct them and let me know what you think so far.

Please

-prologue-

Nabiki sighed softly in comfort starring up at her room ceiling with a lazy arm resting above her head; the evening sun which was slowly setting casting a soft warm glow over her walls. The room growing with each moment, more relaxing, filling with gentle whispers of drowsiness, capering her into the grip of sleep. That was till a sudden and rather loud knocking assaulted her door.

"Hey Nabiki you got a minute?" Came Ranma's less then perfect grammar.

With a huff Nabiki rose and threw her pillow in mild frustration at the door, her once warm glowing room suddenly seeming to dark for comfort, the moment of enchantment only sunset can having passed.

"What is it Ranma?" Nabiki replied making her way to her desk flipping on the florescent lamp before taking seat to reviewing whatever paper she had left sitting there from earlier. It wasn't often she left things undone or neglected, something that she had to admit she had been indulging in as of late.

"Um... Can I come in?" Ranma asked muffled threw the door, Nabiki just hung her head a second before calling out letting some of her irritation show, something else she had been doing a lot lately.

"It's open."

Ranma entered as she began to go over the problems on the neglected paper, evidently it was yesterday's English homework and would be due tomorrow. Idly she corrected a few mistakes pulling a knee to her chest and rested her chin atop it for comfort. Her eyes hidden from Ranma showed border and indifference as her pencil scratched away dryly at the paper, each stroke and correction easily heard in the mute silence of the fading evening.

"Must I remind you my times not free Saotome." Nabiki spoke finally, the moments of silence between her strokes lengthening as her work was slowly becoming complete.

"Um well it's about school today." Ranma spoke suddenly after a pause, followed by a small laugh. Curious Nabiki turned looking over her shoulder at Ranma who was currently scratching the back of his head.

"What about it?" Nabiki asked indifferently as her mind did a quick replay of the day to try and head of the conversations path, there didn't seem to be anything conversation worthy; a small fight with Kunou, a misunderstanding with Akane, and a misadventure with Happousai, none of which where unique in anyway.

There was always the chance she or one of her informants had missed something but she didn't put much faith in that, since Ranma had arrived at the dojo several months ago, quickly followed by a handful of rivals and competing fiancées, she and her informants had been given endless opportunity to perfect their skills.

"You heard about what happened between me and Akane?" Ranma continued scratching the back of his head "Well she's still angry and all, so I was wondering." He trailed off and look towards the floor.

Nabiki sighed and turned back to her paper waving a hand over her shoulder "I'm not going to act as go between, between you and Akane, Saotome. If you want to apologies you will have to do it yourself."

"Hey wait a minute, why should I apologies to that uncute tomboy anyways? It wasn't my fault!" Ranma burst with his usual stubbiness.

"Then what is it Ranma? Spill it, or I'm going to charge you extra." Nabiki spoke up quickly to cut off the inevitable rant she was about to be subjected to.

"Um well, there's a test tomorrow and Akane's still mad. So I was wondering if you could, you know help me study or something. Don't think Akane wants to see me right now." Ranma asked cautiously again scratching the back of his head.

Nabiki blinked, honestly surprised at the request. Studying was an unspoken apology between Ranma and Akane, whenever they fought they would always ended up making up after studying together or at least be on better terms with one another; Also Ranma never asked anything of her, except maybe the small occasional favor, never something like this and the truth was she was slightly flattered by the request.

"Study? You do remember we are in different grades." Nabiki deadpanned her small smile hidden from view as she reviewed her work.

"I know that, but you could be like.. uh what do they call it?" Ranma struggled for the words causing Nabiki to shake her head, not to Ranma's notice.

"A tutor?"

"Yea that, so can you tutor me? I hear it's an important one and all, don't want to give Akane another excuse to get angry again." Ranma sighed letting a bit of honesty slip threw about his feelings for Akane. The words themselves sounded mocking or maybe frustrated but Nabiki could pickup the faint hint of concern as he spoke Akane's name.

"I'm tired Ranma." Nabiki said plainly as she pushed away from her desk flipping off her lamp as she stood, the evening sun long gone settled her room in darkness, the light from the hall the only illumination. Turning she walked past a confused Ranma and into the light, dinner would be served soon.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked and received no response. "Come on, you're my only hope if I don't pass this test Akane will kill me!" Ranma begged suddenly blocked Nabiki's path and loomed over here like a demon shadowing her from the light. For a moment Nabiki was surprised by the thought, and noted just how tall Ranma was compared to her before getting her bearings.

"Then I think you need to talk with her Saotome." Nabiki sighed dismissingly making her way around Ranma. "If the tests that important no matter how angry she is I'm sure she will help you."

"Nabiki please!"

Nabiki was startled as Ranma grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving the room; the firmness of it left no imagination to the strength behind it. In the past months she had had front row tickets to the most amazing and sometimes idiotic battles Japan had ever seen, witness to the insane power Ranma and everyone surrounding him contained. In that time not once had she herself encountered or was subject to it in anyway, and unlike her younger sister Nabiki had no illusions to just how fragile she was and right now in Ranma's grip; she was frightened.

"Ranma let go of me."

"Your pretty smart, Akane's always saying how good your grades are. Just for an hour that's all I'm asking!" Ranma continued to plead innocently unaware of Nabiki's condition, missing the soft tremor of her voice in his desperation.

"Ranma."

"Just an hour. I'll pay anything you want just help me pass this test!"

"I said let go!" Nabiki cried out as she slapped Ranma soundly across the face effectively stunning him, sapping his strength allowing her to quickly and effortlessly free herself. Looking up she saw Ranma's wide disbelieving eyes as she rubbed her wrist appreciating its freedom, and reassured herself that Ranma hadn't hurt her.

"Honesty Saotome" Nabiki huffed after a minute and she spun on her heels and continued her march from the room to shaken to properly deal with the situation, leaving Ranma who was still soundly stunned, caught like a deer in oncoming headlights.

It was to Nabiki relief that Ranma hadn't followed her downstairs as she entered the empty living room, the dinning room screens where closed with Kasume bustled about behind them but the opposite ones that opened to the boardwalk and side yard stood open allowing the cooling night wind to enter. Sighing Nabiki took seat outside on the boardwalk basking in the freshness of the night and continued rubbing her wrist feeling Ranma's grip still clearly there.

"Baka…" Nabiki frowned belittling herself for being childish. "It's not like Ranma would ever hurt me." She reassured herself then slammed her palms into her lap with a frustrated intake of breath, realizing how vulnerable and exposed she had felt and just how shaken she was now. If it had been Akane she wouldn't have even minded, or if she had Ranma would have had the lumps on his head to prove it.

It was a fact she truly didn't want to admit to herself, but she was envious of her younger sister's strength. Akane could confidently hold her own in a fight, even versus Ranma's other fiancés or rivals Akane significantly outclassed could still trade a blow or two and walk home relatively unharmed. Having such strength and sense of self security was a secret longing of Nabiki's, and just now in Ranma's grip she wished more then ever that she had not given up the arts for a life as a high school mercenary. There where plenty of other ways to support the family at the time, but the loss of her mother had effected her and her sisters significantly.

Akane to young to accept it was filled with anger and contempt at the world throwing herself blindly into the arts using it as her tool to express her feelings, their father no longer able to teach overcome with his grief. Kasumi old enough to accept things as they where began to care for their father and the home, replacing the gape their mother left not out of willingness but necessity. She had even managed to continue her training for some time and assist Akane when she could, till the glamour of it faded and the maintenance of the home and family became more important. Nabiki herself though, trained like her sisters in the art had never enjoyed it like Akane or possessed the talent and grace at it like Kasumi. Rebelliously she had tossed it aside, forgotten being the middle daughter of a grieving family she had sought out her own path and talent to bring herself attention and satisfaction, finding it in money.

It was like a dream come true back then when she first brought home a few hundred yen and eagerly parted with it so Kasumi could buy that extra treat for dinner and receiving much praise in the process. As time went by she was able to acquire more and more yen threw many means, threw trial and error she learned the value of money and soon the happy smiles and eagerness quickly began to fade. When Kasumi had to regrettably quite her part time jobs to care for their father who had taken a turn for the worse in his grief, Nabiki had become the sole pillar for the family to rely on and the responsibility weighed heavy on her young shoulders, eating away at her youthful innocence and replacing it with cruel hard reality.

The sliding of the dinning room screen shook Nabiki from her brooding as Kasumi's ever perfect smile welcomed her. "Oh Nabiki can you call the others to dinner?"

Never able to refuse her older sister, Nabiki stood stretching letting its comforting effect chase away uncomfortable feelings. "Sure sis."

"Oh and I believe I saw Ranma in the dojo earlier, do tell him to wash up before dinner?" Nabiki felt a chill wash over her at Kasumi's request, unable to respond as her older sister disappeared into the kitchen.

The mention of Ranma's name had made her suddenly grip her wrist defensively, cradling it protectively to her chest before realization and common sense took over. She was acting like an assault victim and it irritated her, she was the ice queen. She demanded fear and respect among her peers and enemies, even Ranma's rivals dared not cross her if they could help it. What reason should she have to even give Ranma a second thought, he had no power over her. She could crush him as easily as she could an empty juice box; make his life so painful and unbearable that it would seem like the fiery pits of hell, and that was just for starters.

But why…

She demanded… Still holding her wrist protectively to her chest…

Why…

Why was she trembling?

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, here is another chapter I hope I corrected properly. The ooc-ness of Nabiki and Ranma was intentional, being able to write a story like this is impossible without diverting them from the strait comedy path the manga or anime gave them. This will become Nabiki/Ranma, and iv developed a few plans for the pair so far. There is now a guiding light. Please let me know of any mistakes I may have made, thank you. I have responded to a few reviews directly, and don't currently plan to post responses in my story.

Please

-chapter 1-

Ranma stood stunned watching Nabiki exit the room, the slight almost unnoticed tingle in her cheek the only sign that Nabiki had indeed slapped him. After several minutes he huffed and touched his cheek, it could hardly have been called a slap even Akane's love taps where far more formidable.

"What her problem?" he grumbled and left the room the shock worn off, to think Nabiki could be as violent as her sister was an eye opener. All he was doing was asking for her help and she slaps him but admittedly he felt a bit guilty. She had asked him to let her go, still she didn't need to go and slap him just for that. Not like he was going hurt her or anything.

"Boy what's with that look?" Genma glared suddenly materializing before him as he entered the guest room. "Have you been fighting with Akane again? Tell the truth boy!"

"Course not!" Ranma replied out of habit and punting his father across the room, who recovered instantly.

"Your lying boy, Akane's been in her room ever since school what have you done?" Genma glared down at him glasses reflecting the light giving the impression of ominous power.

"What? Hey why do you assume it's always my fault? It aint like I go round looking for trouble!" Ranma glared back moments before the two broke into a wrestling free for all, grappling trying to subdue the other.

"Boy you will apologies to Akane this instant!" Genma barked his bulk and center of gravity giving him little advantage over Ranma.

"I aint apologizing to nobody old man!" Ranma glared missing an opening as they continued circling each other arms locked. "That uncute tomboy misunderstand everything!"

"Boy!" Genma hissed showing an instant of monsterus strength lifting Ranma clear off the floor and flinging him out the ever open window "That's no way to talk about your Fiancée!"

Ranma having expected as much managed to snag the frame and throw himself back delivering both feet into his father's unprotected abdomen, crumpling him to the floor.

"Ha take that old man." Ranma gloated missing the glint in his father's eyes and left the room, dusting his hands he made for the stairs.

"Don't think this is over boy!" Genma cried suddenly delivering a kick to Ranma's back and flinging him head first down the stairs.

"Will you knock it off already!" Ranma growled having landed perfectly after midair flip, looking up just in time to see the mass that was his father descending with another kick aimed for his head.

"Not till you apologies to Akane!" Genma demanded as Ranma effortlessly sidestepped the attack before taking advantage of the opening. Gripping his father by the front of his gi he used his forward momentum, spun and tossed him clear threw the dinning room and out the open screens to land with a great splash in the koi pond.

"Ranma Kasumi said to wash up before dinner." Nabiki tossed stiffly as she passed him form the living room and ascended the stairs, causing him to blink at the odd tone.

"She's probably still mad." Ranma reasoned and carelessly tossed it aside, going to wash. The old man wouldn't be bugging him any time soon, but there was still the matter of the test. Maybe he could ask Akane, no way was he going to apologize but maybe she would help like Nabiki said after all it was Akane making such a big deal over it. Not like he really cared if he passed or not, but he figured he owed Akane for all the help she had been giving him recently for school and wanted to show her it was worth it. Besides thoughts where the only times they could share any real conversation without fighting.

It wasn't like he liked her or nothing, defiantly not! Just he didn't like to leave debts unpaid. If he passed the test he was sure Akane would be happy, and probably lighten things up between them.

--

'What!?" Akane barked at the knocking at her door, probably Ranma and she had no intention on talking to him right now.

"It's me sis, Kasumi says Dinners ready." Nabiki replied causing Akane to steam and sigh.

"K, I'll be down in a minute." If she went to dinner she would have to see the baka, but she didn't see much choice.

"Mind if I come in a minute?" Nabiki asked softly almost muffled by the door.

"Sure." Confused and curious Akane sat up in bed still hugging her comfort pillow and watched Nabiki enter to sit beside her. "What's up?"

Nabiki sat back causally arms supporting her head hung back and looking up at the ceiling. Silence reigned for several moments as Akane brushed the corner of her comfort pillow back and forth over her lips waiting for her sister to speak.

"Have you thought about mom recently?"

Akane was somewhat stunned by the question then felt shame looking down as she thought about it. The truth was she hadn't, not in awhile, or at least since Ranma's arrival. There mother was the centre of their world when she was alive, their father always teaching in the dojo and spearing only enough time to teach discipline and the arts to the three of them. But their mother was always there caring for and nurturing them, smothering them in love. When she had died so much was lost, only now was the family starting to find equilibrium again.

"No?" Akane admitted sadly turning to her sister who made no further comment. "Are you ok sis?"

"Yea." Nabiki leaned forward "its just I was wondering what it would have been like if she was still here." Akane frowned at the thought turning away and continued to hug her pillow, what would it have been like?

"You know" Nabiki continued lost in though "maybe father would have continued teaching us, and Kasumi could have continued her schooling."

"Nabiki…" Akane turned back a pang thumping in her heart, seeing regret in Nabiki's eyes. Not once since their mothers death had they every spoken about it, they would often talk about things she or they had done together but never anything like this. Somehow looking at her sister she felt out of reach and lost, did her sister always feel this way? Had she often thought about things like this, hidden away in her room long into the night thinking about the past?

"Akane Nabiki, dinners ready" Kasumi's soft distant voice filtered up the stairs and through the open door effectively placating the heavy atmosphere.

"Who knows maybe I wouldn't have given up the arts." Nabiki added with sigh of effort as she stood and unnecessarily brushed wrinkles from her shorts, seeming to instantly recover from her state. Akane stood as well abandoning her pillow in favor of hugging her sister, pulling away after only a moment.

"What was that for sis?" Nabiki blinked taken aback by the sudden action.

"We used to talk like this together, when mom was still around. I've missed it." Akane admitted honestly feeling a small piece of the bond they had once shared mending and in the process remembering just how much the loss of their mother had taken away from them.

"We always talk with each other." Nabiki deadpanned as she turned away adding with a smile. "baaaka." Akane smiled as well as she threw a pillow at her sister in retaliation before they both left the room.

--

Sitting down at dinner Nabiki felt refreshed. When she entered Akane's room it hadn't been to talk about their mother, in fact she had intended to ask about Ranma except when she spoke the wrong words came out. They where always there lingering at the back of her mind, words she had never intend to share but as they slipped out she felt somehow relieved, lightened. But in truth it wasn't the revealing of her thoughts that where reason for her mood, it was the hug her little sister had springed on her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged out of affection as apposed to greeting. Sure people consider her to be the ice queen, a cruel cynical mercenary whose only goal is too turn a profit, but that doesn't mean she has no interest in friendship or affection. It was true her place in school and the methods she used to make money was a permanent buffer for both, she did not shun them as people she was sure believed, they where simply not accessible.

"Oh Ranma dose your father need a kettle?" Kasumi spoke up as Ranma took a seat followed by his father who was still in panda form having had no time o chance back.

"Na, he can have bamboo tonight." Ranma exchanged glares with his father but won out as Kasumi seemingly materialized a large platter of shoots from nowhere allowing Genma to dig in.

Nabiki glanced over at Ranma as the family began to eat, frowning and retuning to her meal as a small flutter of distress made its self known. She pushed her rice about in her bowl mixing it with the vegetables and meat as her thoughts turned inward again. Was this it? Was the simple act of being subject to Ranma's strength enough to turn her into a whimpering coward? Ranma's fights had always amazed her, his power was undeniable. Even when the situations got out of hand somehow they felt safe and distance almost unreal even right from the sidelines she had never felt a single moment of hesitation or fright. But now, she glanced at Ranma once more as even without fear of his father continued to train at speed eating rearranging his food and devouring what he considered unsecured portions, Ranma intimidated her.

"Nabiki are you alright?" Kasumi asked worriedly as Nabiki's chopsticks snapped, the sudden pressure she had applied against the bowl proving too much for the fragile wood.

"Yea must have been a bad pair." Nabiki played it off causally as she picked the broken ends from her food, inside she was shaken at the truth of her own admission. It was true Ranma intimidated her, he always had but never before had he given her reason to realize that. Ranma was like your favorite scary movie, a guilty pleasure that you loved to watch over and over witnessing things that terrify and amaze you but indulge anyway because safely cuddled in your blankest from behind the TV screen.

"Here pops wont need um." Ranma reached out offering his father's pair of chopsticks to her.

When Ranma reached out and grabbed her it was no longer just a movie; no longer the guilty and exciting pleasure she secretly indulged. His hand had shattered the fragile glass that kept her fears and concerns at bay; there was no more safety or disillusion to hide them. At any time or anywhere she could become part of the movie drawn into the danger and chaos, it was perhaps only luck she had avoided it for so long.

"Thanks for dinner." Nabiki said calmly and stood, leaving Ranma's offering untouched as she left the table.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi called after her full of concern along with Akane and her father.

"I'm not very hungry and I think I will turn in early." Nabiki added as she passed the door hoping they would accept the explanation, it was the truth after all. Her thoughts this evening had slaughtered her appetite without mercy and she was growing tired by each passing moment she dwelled on them.

Climbing the stairs she decided she would go to bed at least that was free of Ranma. She suddenly blushed and nearly tripped over the lip of the stairs as images of Ranma filled her head, in her bed and not always alone. Growling to herself she forced them out of her mind with an imaginary flamethrower making sure there would be no incriminating trace left for her to stumble upon later.

--

Akane frowned deeply as Nabiki left the room, she was sure it was result of the small conversation they had shared in her room and looked on worriedly, it was the first time in her memory that she felt something was really bothering her sister. Nabiki was always able to handle everything with a cool often cynical approach and never let it affect her, but this was different. Akane silently hoped her sister was ok.

"Oh my I wonder if she's coming down with something." Kasumi worried as the others seemed to accept Nabiki's explanation, or at least the two fathers. Ranma on the other hand seemed agitated and forwent the rest of his training and emptied his plates in a blur.

"Thanks for dinner." Ranma stood and quickly left the room hoping off into the backyard and out of site. Akane's frown deepened in worry and wondered if something happened between the two of them.

--

Nabiki filed away her homework after entering her room, and dropped her pack by the door satisfied she was ready for the morning. She began to pull off her loose t-shirt only to turn towards the sudden tap at her window. There sitting upside-down from the eve was Ranma bug-eyed and quickly growing pale. Nabiki blinked and looked down at herself, bare chest fully and clearly exposed. It was with the greatest of effort and control that she slowly lowered her top and calmly walked to the window, opening it casually and held out her hand expectedly.

"500 Yen."

Ranma responded instantly and without hesitation as he mechanically abstracted the sum from his pockets and placing it in her hand after which he was rewarded with the window and blinds being shut in his face.

Turning away from the window Nabiki blushed furiously, it was the first time to her knowledge that Ranma had seen her nude or partly. After the first day of Ranma's arrival she had expected as much and made it an active priority to safeguard herself from such accidents. Her blush didn't last long as she realized how many of theses accidents Akane had been subject to in the past, each and every time she had retaliated against Ranma.

It went to show how confident her little sister was, able to fight even at her most vulnerable. Where she herself only had her pride for strength, had Ranma not looked so shell-shocked she was sure she would have screamed and cowered away vulnerable and weak. Self consciously she wrapped her arms around herself, it was the first time anyone outside her family had seen her so exposed. Not even at public baths where she would ware a bathing suit to fend off perverts had she exposed herself.

Why tonight of all nights did her world have to be turned upside down? Damn Ranma, for making her feel all theses things. The parts of her she kept hidden even from herself were beginning to surface, her weaknesses and flaws. She had always kept herself sound of mind, focused and eye on her target. It only took one unexpected event, a miscalculation to rend a fragile hole in her world. She wouldn't accept this, damn Ranma. Tomorrow the school would begin, there was her element, and there she had the power. It will be from school she will defend herself and repair the hole before it grows. Nabiki growled softly as fiery determination flared to life. She was going to show Ranma just how powerless he was in her world. Damn him…

-end-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is probably full of more ooc'ness then anyone cares to read but bear with it. Drama ahead as well, hopefully not too cliché. I've started a forum in my profile for people to discuses and comment more easily on my works, feel free to visit. Thanks again for the reviews and C2 invites, feel free to correct any mistakes I may have made.

Also a big thanks to brindani for prereading and correcting many mistakes.

Please

- chapter 2 -

Nabiki was frustrated and more then a bit confused. It had been two weeks since that night, two weeks of her demonstrating her power, two weeks of Ranma absolutely not caring. No mater how many rumors she spread, no mater how much trouble she brought his way, he still handled and accepted it with his regular gusto. In fact she could even say he was enjoying the additional attention, she was starting to suspect Ranma was a masochist. It would certainly explain his foot-in-mouth syndrome.

Her hands tightened into small fists as she watched from the second story window with her two closest lackeys, observing Ranma who was currently submerged in battle with Ryouga and Kunou. Every moment her eyes lingered on the taunting marital artist, her need to hit something grew. Perhaps this is what Akane had always felt around him, she wasn't sure. All she knew was her plan was defiantly not working.

"Hitomi, Yuriko. Find some dirt on Ranma, anything I don't care. Profits been lax recently, we need to stir things up a bit." Nabiki coldly ordered her lackeys only to receiving no reply.

"Well?" she glanced at them expectantly.

"But…" Hitomi started.

"Haven't we been doing that all week?" Yuriko finished.

"Yea and we haven't found anything yet." Hitomi whined.

"Exactly girls, yet." Nabiki turned back to the fight which had moved beyond the school gates or more precisely, through them. Setting her jaw, she could only glare in defiance as her insides turned and fluttered with unease. She had finely come to the conclusion Ranma was a Monster, plain and simple. Maybe not the big bad boogieman that hid under her bed, but unlike the boogieman Ranma wasn't a dream and could easily reach out and touch her.

"But don't you think you have been too hard on Ranma lately?" Hitomi began after several moments.

"Yea, did he do something?" Yuriko and Hitomi shared a glance full of silent assumptions and communication, as one they suddenly gasped and stared at Nabiki.

"Did he and Akane finally!?" Nabiki face faulted against the window.

"Oh my god they did!" The two squealed and hugged each other in discovery of a tasty morsel of gossip.

"Are you two perverted old men?" Nabiki deadpanned rubbing her soar forehead and glaring daggers. "Of course they haven't done that!" The two looked crestfallen and pouted slightly.

Honestly, thinking Ranma and Akane would… The very thought made Nabiki smile and restrain a laugh. Even if the time came for them to have a honeymoon, she was reassembly sure nothing would come of it, at least not without divine intervention. Until her little sis got over her 'all men are perverts' there was little hope of a happy relationship between her and Ranma.

"I guess your right; I mean Ranma isn't the type of guy to take advantage of a girl, is he?" Hitomi spoke, receiving earnest nodding from Yuriko.

"If you think about it, wouldn't Akane be the one to take advantage?" Yuriko added as Hitomi seriously considered the opinion.

"Akane does have that dominatrix quality about her, oh I feel sorry for poor Ranma." The two hung their head in sympathy.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Nabiki sweat dropped catching the last part of the conversation as her lackeys began to mourn Ranma.

--

Ranma-chan smiled arrogantly as she leisurely reentered the school grounds; ignoring Pchan who was latched onto the scruff of her shirt, defiantly oinking and refusing to allow her to flee their duel.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Ryouga, how long do you plan to stay there anyway?" Ranma-chan scuffed as she had long since given up dislodging the stubborn pig; she only hoped Akane wouldn't get the wrong idea again. Speaking of Akane.

"Hey Akane." Ranma-chan called as Akane intercepted her at the entrance to the school. Surprisingly, she seemed happy for a change; usually after a fight, Akane would scold or reprimand her and worse if another fiancée had gotten involved. Thinking about it, there had been quite an increase in her rival's attacks, surprising few of them involving her fiancées.

"Ranma want to have lunch together?" Akane smiled holding out an abento. Ranma's danger sense blared until she noticed the tiny stitched duck on the corner of the covering cloth. A secret sign from Kasumi telling the family it was not Akane's cooking; Kasumi was scary at times with her forethought and insightfulness.

"Yea sure why not." Ranma-chan beamed "I'ma go change back, be right back Akane." Ranma made to enter the building till she noticed a quickly growing killing intent, one all too familiar.

"Akane?" Ranma-chan blinked, tuning before slowly backed away from her glowing fiancée.

"Ranma… Just what do you think you're doing to Pchan!?" Akane growled dangerously.

"Ah what? Hey wait, he's the one…" Ranma-chan never got the chance to explain as a mallet floored her, the traitorous pig bounding happily into Akane's arms, his revenge complete.

"I think I'll have lunch with Pchan instead." Akane humped as she walled away, Pchan giving her the red-eye over Akane's shoulder. She could only glare daggers as she recovered and dusted herself off.

"Like I wanted to have lunch with her anyway." She grumbled before entering the school, she had intended to buy her lunch today in any case. Patting her pockets, she froze, not finding her yen. Franticly she turned them inside-out, not even a lump of lint remained. With a frustrated cry she hung her head and resigned herself, it wasn't the first time she lost her lunch money while battling all out with the goon squad. Usually Akane would help her out but in her current mood, there was only one option left if she wished to eat.

Of course, she dreaded her only hope. Since that night with Nabiki Ranma-chan had done her best to stay off the radar. Nabiki hadn't brought it up the few times they had bumped into each other, so perhaps everything was ok now. Ranma-chan smiled, it was nice that someone, for once, didn't hold a grudge against her. Nabiki wasn't so bad after all.

--

"Hey Nabiki, ya got a minute?" Nabiki froze like a statue before slowly turning towards the voice. There, hanging upside-down outside of her classroom window, was Ranma. The suddenness and casualness of it put her on edge; it was the same as that night.

"What do you want Ranma?" She turned back to her obento, cursing herself for sending her Lackeys away just moments before Ranma's arrival. She had encountered Ranma several times since that night; each time he got close, she became paranoid that he'd see through her lies and discover just how intimidated she was. Luckily for her Ranma Saotome was denser then a brick. Still it didn't make interacting with him any more comfortable.

"Well you see, I lost my lunch money." Ranma laughed nervously after flipping expertly into the room, hair damp from recently changing back to his male-half. Nabiki in reply stared indifferently at him for several moments, causing him to shift nervously before continuing. "So you think you can lend me, just this one time?"

"Ranma Saotome" Nabiki leaned back with a sing song voice "the greatest martial artist in the world has had his lunch money stolen?" She smiled slyly at Ranma's scandalized expression, open mouth and wide-eyed before giving her a glare which sent sudden and unwanted chills up her spine.

For an instant Nabiki felt terror, two weeks ago she would have smiled and accepted it, a complement of her skill and position. But now it felt so different, terrifyingly different. Too often had she seen that same glare directed at Ranma's rivals, usually followed by intense battles even for Nerima standards. It was only credit to her years of practice that she was able to keep her cool.

"No one stole it!" Ranma denied earnestly. "I said I lost it. When I was battling Kunou and Ryouga." Nabiki playing her part widened her smile even as she felt no amusement, only a growing sense of dread as Ranma became tense with anger.

"And what's to say nether stole it Saotome?" Nabiki continued crossing her arms over her chest. "It would only take a moment of distraction; even you Saotome can't see everything that happens in a battle." Nabiki shook her head smiling brightly.

"I said no one stole it!' Ranma full of denial and irritation slammed his hand down on Nabiki's desk casing her obento to jump; if he hadn't been distracted with catching it he'd of noticed Nabiki had as well.

"Fine fine." Nabiki relented and withdrew a few yen coins from her pocket as she internally shook and swore to herself for being so stupid. She should have just given Ranma the money so he could go and leave her alone, why was she purposely irritating him? It was getting her exactly what she didn't want right now, Ranma's attention. Holding the coins out she smiled brightly.

"Here you go Ranma, now if the big bad bully's try and take your lunch money again, come tell onni-san and she will make it all better." Nabiki paled even as she spoke unable to stop herself, screaming internally as she used her baby talk voice, treating Ranma like a child. He hated that voice.

Ranma just glared at her before tuning away with a humph, throwing his hand out towards her, on her part Nabiki watched in slow-motion heart stopped at the action. This has happened before it was a little game of theirs, irritating Ranma enough to make him swipe at the money only to missing. She had always anticipated and evaded his futile attempts, but this time was different. This time she was too scared to pull away, too stunned to even think.

SLAP! Clink clink clink.

The echo of the slap filled the room. The clinking and chiming of the coins as they bounced off the desk, window, and floor driving the event home. Nabiki stared ahead blankly dead inside without thought as her hand began to sting still held motionless over the desk. Ranma stared in utter disbelief, the silence lengthening as the dull hum of a single rolling coin making its escape across the room, only to slow, tremble, and fall flat with a tiny tink of submission.

"Nabiki… I'm…" Ranma reached out.

"Don't touch me!" Nabiki screamed and bolted from the room in blind panic, no longer thinking and no longer caring. Her hand, it hurt but she only cradled it to her chest as she ran without destination. Tears unknowingly building in the corners of her eyes and slowly jumping free as shock and disbelief assaulted her, Ranma had hurt her, he had actually hurt her. It wasn't a lie, how could he have… why did he? God.. She had to get away she had to hide… He hurt her… Why?

Her mind screamed in terror and anguish as she came to a dead-end, the school roof surprisingly barren of any student activity. There was no exit here, no freedom or safety nowhere to hide. Hearing footsteps behind her she darted around behind the roof access, was it Ranma? It was Ranma it could only be Ranma…

"Nabiki, you up here?" Ranma called, guilt thick in his voice from the other side of the roof-access, she didn't respond. She didn't even hear his words. "Look I'm sorry ok?" She stiffened as the voice sounded partway around the access closer… closer… She cradled her hurt hand in a death grip to her chest easily feeling her racing heartbeat; he was going to find her, he was right there, around the corner. There was no way for him to miss her… She bit her lip hard, completely amerced in her terror having never felt so trapped in her life, never so weak and undefended. She wanted to die, to melt away, and to be gone from existence so Ranma could not find her. Pease don't let him find me… please…

"Ranma! For the love of Akane Tendou and the pig-tailed girl I challenge you!" Kunou bellowed bursting from the roof access, taking Ranma by surprise.

"Hey wait a minute, I aint got time for this. Hey watch it!" Ranma stricken with guilt evaded Kunou's attacks just barely, the battle forcing Ranma further and further from Nabiki's sanctuary.

"ahah! An opening!" Kunou stuck forward at an unsuspecting Ranma who jumped just in the nick of time. Sadly the momentum carried him well beyond the reach of the school roof and fell landing with a roaring splash in the school pool.

"My perseverance has not been in vain for the gods have favored me this day, I have won." Kunou stood tall, proud full of self worth several moments before peering over the edge of the roof.

"My precious Pig-tailed girl is in need of rescue! Never fear, my beloved, for I shall save you." He screamed franticly ruining any dignity he might have gained before vanishing back into the school.

Kunou's noisy exit broke Nabiki from the urgency of her panic. Trembled she fell against the wall, slowly sliding to her knees before losing the last shreds of her strength and began to cry, loudly and anguished hiding behind her hands. No thoughts made themselves known as she gave in fully to the chaotic aftermath of her terror and the overwhelming relief that followed. Her image, her masks; they meant nothing at this single moment in time, nothing did. All that existed was herself.

--

Kasumi frowned softly as Nabiki entered the house; it was very unusual for her to be home so early, not even Ranma or Akane had arrived yet. Nabiki always stayed for her after school 'activity's', maybe something happened?

"I'm home." Nabiki called.

"Welcome home." Kasumi replied cheerfully as Nabiki passed the dinning room sparing her a glance.

It only took that one glance to tell something was wrong, though there was no outward signs, Kasumi knew the truth. Long years of caring for her family had allowed her to develop that maternal 6th sense only a partner shared with their children. She also knew Nabiki well, better then Nabiki would probably ever suspect. Her little sister wouldn't come to her for help or advice, and if approached, would shun it. It was with sad acceptance that Kasumi changed the dinner menu, they would be having Nabiki's favorite tonight, and hoped for the best.

--

"Ranma, what is it? You have been acting strange." Akane frowned, as Ranma continued to walk beside her absent-mindedly with his hands behind his head, staring off into the distance.

"Nothing." He answered off handedly scuffing at the question, which irritated her. Something was going on and Ranma wasn't being honest, ever since school Ranma had been following her around like a lost puppy. He didn't even bat an eye when she said she was going shopping. He hated going shopping with her, but this time he gave no argument and willing followed. Not even when she, on a whim, dragged him into the panties shop to pick up a few things did he comment or protest. She stopped and turned towards Ranma angrily. Ranma froze for a moment before hopping back, taking a defensive stance, probably afraid she was about to mallet him.

"I know something is going on so tell me." She demanded, if it had something to do with his other fiancées… grrrrrr.

"Look nothings going on alright?" Ranma whined, relieved at not being malleted.

"Then something happened!" Akane growled "Was it one of your fiancées? Do you have a date with Shampoo lined up, spending time with me to throw my suspicion off when you go prancing with one of your _cute _fiancées?"

"What? No, who said anything about a date with shampoo! Nothing's going on and nothing happened alright? Sheesh, your such an uncute tomboy." Ranma walked past Akane knowing full well what awaited him, taking one for the greater good.

"Ranma you baka!" It was only after Akane collected the discarded bags Ranma had carried and stormed off that he sighed. There was no way he could tell Akane what happened, least not till he figured out someway to fix it. Letting his guard down like that, he could of hurt Nabiki, or even worse did hurt her.

"And why the heck did she scream 'don't touch me' not like I meant to hurt her or anything." Ranma frowned full of guilt. If he hadn't turned, he'd of seen Nabiki wasn't able to pull away, she wasn't a martial artist like him. He assumed it was her little game they had been playing expecting to meet only air but he hadn't. The realization as his had hit hers, had hit him harder then any of Akane's mallets.

It was the first time ever he had hit a defenseless or unarmed person, the sickening sensation was still stuck with him; His hand meeting Nabiki's much smaller, much softer hand, the gentle silky warmth and the instant give as it was brutally knocked aside throwing her offering everywhere. He hadn't been gentle either, there was no real strength in the swipe but his irritation gave it speed, the bulk of his arm alone added more force then should have been used.

Then when he tried to follow her, god knows why she ran in the first place; he had cornered her on the roof. It was almost amusing that she hid behind the roof-access from him, and somewhat cute but the seriousness of the situation was too much, so much so that he had been completely caught off guard by Kunou's surprise attack. It was only after he climbed from the pool that he decided it would be best to wait till later.

Experience with Akane showed 9 times out of 10 that it's better to let things settle a bit before approaching them. But this whole situation was brand new, its not like he ever had to apologies for hitting someone before. He was a martial artist after all it's what he did. Also there was that open mouth disbelieving look Nabiki had had the entire time, it hurt. It truly hurt to see anyone with such a face directed at him, it felt like he broke something or lost something at that moment. Her eyes dead and wide as if she had just been told the sky was in fact green and was proven true.

Mournfully he decided to head home. With any luck he could start off a brawl with his old man to lighten his mood. Later tonight he would go see Nabiki after dinner and make sure to use the door this time, there was no way he was going to make that mistake again. It was the blessing of Kami-sama himself that he only got off with a 500 yen surcharge.

--

Since arriving home form school Nabiki had hidden herself away in her room, finding comfort in her covers, safe from the boogieman and Ranma. For the longest time she rested there, devoid of thought or action until finely her mind began to wake. Curled tightly in her covers she slowly became lost in thought, no longer an emotional wreak.

Shortly after her fit on the roof she was able to recover, if not fully, just enough to fool thoughts around her giving no indication that something had accrued over lunch. Inside she felt numb and empty, shocked. Not from Ranma, that had passed sometime during the school hours. No it was sock that she had felt that strongly at all. Never in her life had she felt such terror, never felt the raw unclouded panic or any emotion for that mater that could completely possess her blocking out all reason.

It felt surreal now. Had it really happened? Was her mind just lying to her? She of could just as easily went to the roof in frustration… as apposed to fleeing for her life. No… she shook her head. She was rational enough to recognize truth; she had indeed felt thoughts emotions and fled from Ranma. Too think she was even capable of feeling such strong emotions… Nabiki rolled over, pulling her covers closer, bearing herself deeper into their safe loving embrace.

What was she to do now? How was she supposed to deal with Ranma? Had he seen the state she was in? He had to of. He was Ranma after all. What did he think seeing her in tears, did he feel guilt, or was it a burden. All the girls that surrounded his life cried whether for attention, from frustration, or out of opportunity. They had all cried and each time Ranma was left confused and off center; jumping threw hoops to make things right. Was she just a burden for Ranma, something his honor demanded him to fix but wish he hadn't had to deal with? She didn't know, and she was more then a bit frustrated that she cared.

Ranma was going to come to her soon, if not before dinner then after. She was sure he wouldn't leave something like this unattended or neglected till tomorrow if the fights involving Akane had any indication. Would she be ready to see him? Could she even look him in the eye knowing he saw her broken and weak, crying like a newborn, where was her pride?

It stunned her as she thought that, right now, she didn't care. Her pride, her image, it didn't mean anything. The masks and the position she had painstakingly built for herself could just disappear, vanish. What did it matter? Why should it? She laughed, and the sudden sound in her silent room startled her. Was this what it was like? Being broken? Was her world being shattered such a tragic event? Why not slit her wrist right now? Oh but that would be to cliché.

Nabiki rolled over once more, mood slightly lightened by her childish thoughts. Still it was shocking to see herself laid-open completely bear of reason, inhibitions, or responsibility. The years of wearing her masks had set her in a path she couldn't break free even if she wished it, keeping her emotions hidden from herself, her thoughts purely for amusement and profit, since when had her personality become so cardboard, and two-dimensional?

When was the last time she thought of something other the profit or personal gain? When's the last time she dreamed of something that didn't involve fame and riches? She couldn't answer; she couldn't answer because she had never thought about them, not in the longest time. It may have been because she considered the typical high-school girl's wish list to be to immature or unattractive, devoid of profit.

What about a boyfriend? She had not once given that thought, before or after Ranma had arrived. Did she intend to become an old maid or perhaps a cat lady? The goals she set in life and the path she was walking would not lead her to a happy relationship, if one at all. Did having a partner in life make it worth living? Who knew, but did she want to run the risk of never knowing? The fact she had never saw a partner in the future told her she had no desire, or need for one. Still, even if she could live a solitary life, should she not at least sample the alternative?

She laughed again staring at her hand that had fallen free from the protective bundle of covers, the one Ranma had hit. To think such a small thing could unravel her and make her rethink her life, damn Ranma… She swore and thought about him again; concentrating on him, imaging him beside her now, feeling the intimidation and fear build within her. She had to sit up and scan her room suddenly to assure herself she had only been imaging.

In truth she still had no reason why she feared Ranma; rationally there was nothing about him to cause fear. Could it be at just how illogical it was, for one person to be capable of so much? It was insane, sheer insanity to accept what Ranma was capable of at face value. If he could do what he dose already, then why not more? Or could he already do much more and keeps it hidden from the world.

The sheer chaos and uncertainty that surrounded Ranma was a plague on Nabiki's mind. Her world was one of facts and numbers, hard proof and explanations. While with Ranma it never had to make sense and rarely did. Nothing that surrounded Ranma could be considered rational or simple. Perhaps that was the true reason for her fears, and it had already been realized. The fear that Ranma would bring his chaos and uncertainty into her order, tipping her off balance to fall out of control without a guiding light.

Right now, she was lost. Shamelessly she could admit that to herself. After today could she return to the normal? Could she continue the way things have always been, even long before Ranma arrived? Or should she forfeit the losing battle and grab onto the chaos that surrounds Ranma, and ride out the storm, taking a completely undefined path in life full of unknowns. It was a surprise at how exhilarating the thought felt, something new and perhaps dangerous. If she where to take a new path and fall there would be no recovering, no contingency plans to save her, no safe path back. Could she live life on the edge? Could she handle going day to day without a plan, without a goal. Taking things head on and breaking threw them with will alone? Able to accept defeat when it finally came? She sighed heavily, she didn't know.

"It must be about time for dinner." She thought aloud before a knock sounded at her door.

"Nabiki its time for dinner." She heard Akane speak and trail off, not waiting for a reply as she left for the first floor.

Resigned to her fate Nabiki tossed her covers aside and striped from her school cloths, slipping into her lose shorts and baggy t-shirt before checking her window as an after thought. She wondered how Ranma would react when she arrived and prayed he wouldn't make a scene, and just how was she gong to react? Like nothing happened, of course.

--

'So-far so good.' Nabiki thought as dinner progressed smoothly if quietly. Ranma wasn't showing the same motivation and skill in his food fighting. Something Genma was taking full advantage of. Akane was quiet a well, quietly fuming at Ranma. For a moment she was afraid Akane knew what happened, but it didn't seem likely. Ranma wasn't one to share his problems so unless Akane witnessed the act, she had no way of knowing.

"Nabiki, would you like another bowl?" Nabiki blinked at Kasumi's sudden question. Nabiki nodded and thanked her. She had thought her appetite would be small but surprising, dinner had turned out to be her favorite. Something she just couldn't resist.

Accepting her newly filled bowl her eyes crossed Ranma's. She nearly dropped the dish, fortunately no one notice. No one except Ranma who had been watching her, had he been watching her the whole meal? She hoped not, but now that she thought about it, she could feel Ranma's eyes. Even after looking up to find Ranma once again fighting with his father she could not shake the feeling that he was watching her and it frustrated her. Did it have something to do with the arts? Could he somehow watch someone without looking?

Now that she thought about it, she remembered Akane talking about the very same thing. One warm afternoon when she had been lounging on the boardwalk with a manga Akane had sat down besides her toweling her hair from a fresh bath. They had started a conversation she couldn't remember the specifics but towards the end, Akane had begun to talk about the arts and how she could sometimes feel things, and people without knowing they where there, a sort of 6th sense. Nabiki wondered idly if she had continued the arts, could she do things like that?

"Daddy, will you teach me the family art?" The words echoed around the deathly silent room, she had to take a moment to register what she had asked. Looking around, everyone was staring stunned or amazed, even Kasumi that wore an unidentifiably expression. It took several moments for anyone to recover.

"You want to learn the arts sis?" Akane asked in true surprise, remembering the conversation they had share two weeks ago where Nabiki had off handedly wondered if she should have continued the arts. Nabiki didn't reply as she was hitting rewind furiously in her mind, as to exactly why she asked but her mind was suddenly blank.

"Um well" Soun coughed, caught completely off guard. "The family arts?"

"I can teach you a few things." Akane offered, causing Ranma to invulnerably laugh.

"You teach, that's a good one Akane." Ranma smirked in true amusement.

"You jerk! I may not be as good as you, but I'm still good. I'm sure there's plenty I can teach Nabiki." Akane argued and glared daggers.

"That's certainly true." Soun spoke up suddenly "I'm sure your sister would be a wonderful teacher."

Nabiki frowned at her father's words, 'you're always taking the easy way out' she thought. When she noticed Ranma scuffing at her fathers words as well her mind was set, even Ranma agreed if for different reasons.

"No I want you to teach me daddy." Nabiki left no room for argument as she adopted her sugar sweet voice. The tension noticeably climbing as all turned towards Soun. Everyone knew the reason he didn't teach anymore. This was the first time since their mother's death that anyone had confronted him.

"Nabiki dear, you know I don't teach anymore." Soun laughed lightly, sweating buckets, but showed no signs of giving in.

"Yeah, sides Nabiki, what could your old man teach you after being settled down here for so long? If you really want to learn the arts you should have me or pops teach ya." Ranma said off handedly.

Damn it Ranma, Nabiki swore with true anger. You never know when to mind your own business. Akane and Kasumi favored Ranma with matching expressions, Nabiki almost felt bad at Ranma's startled look when he got the point.

"I have to agree with Ranma." Soun shamelessly admitted, even sounding proud.

"I don't want to learn the Saotome arts; I want to learn the Family's." Nabiki continued cheerfully hiding her internal battle. Soun seemed turn inwards, perhaps to think of an escape or a valid reason to turn her down.

"Very soon the Saotome's art will be the families." Soun beamed as if it would solve the situation. Akane growled but remained silent, Ranma didn't need another hint.

"Daddy, I want to learn the arts like you taught me as a girl, when mom used to watch us. I want to learn them again." Nabiki's internal battle raged on a massive scale, there were no more words she could say or add. Anything more and she would lose her battle. Soun seemed taken aback and contemplated it for several minutes; no one spoke or moved, afraid of what might happen in such a tense atmosphere.

"Nabiki I'm sorry." Was all he said, sitting stoically for the first time in a long time serious. Nabiki knew she lost, her battle a devastating defeat, and her father would learn victory isn't always for the best.

"I'm sorry." Nabiki whispered head down as she was unable to hide her anger, fists clenching almost tearing into her shorts. "I'm sorry." She repeated as the others around the table looked on mournfully, somehow expecting or predicting the coming outcome. Kasumi looked away not wanting to bear the site, Akane followed suit by lowering her head in sympathy.

There was no illusion that of the three, Nabiki had been dealt the worst card from their mother's death. They knew one day things would surface, but not like this. Neither of the sisters flinched as the dinning room was filled with the crashing of plates, victim to Nabiki's rage.

"Your sorry!" Nabiki cried, truly cried, tears of pain and betrayal glaring at her father full of hate and spite. How dare he say he's sorry. "How dare you say you're sorry! How dare you!"

"Nabiki!' Soun taken aback and stunned gasped not understanding.

"Do you think you're the only one who suffered when mom died!? Do you?" Nabiki screamed another dish victim to her fury, shatter against the wall behind her father, too angry to see straight. "Answer me!"

"Nabiki! Please calm down!" Soun begged.

"What have you done since mom died? Nothing! Who had to take care of you when you wouldn't eat, and refused to teach? Us! All you did was cry and hide, leaving real life to us; we never got a chance to cry, we never had time to mourn mom's death taking care of you and your responsibilities!" Soun was too shocked to continue pleading with Nabiki, only able to absorb the brunt of the attacks.

"Do you even remember Kasumi quitting school!? Or getting part time jobs to support the family? All alone Kasumi had to dress us and make our lunches every day before escorting us to school. Like mom did, and when she got home she would have to clean up after you and feed you like a baby! Do you remember!?

How many months did she keep that up? Countless, between us, you, and the jobs Kasumi had nothing! Nothing but this hell! And even then pampered like a baby free of all responsibility you tried to take your own life! Did you plan to abandon us? Kasumi couldn't chance it and had to quit the jobs, the only source of income we had!

How could you be so selfish? Even Akane, day after day Akane would sit by your side asking you to teach her, asking where mom was. She wouldn't listen to me or Kasumi she wanted you to tell her, our father to tell her. But you never did, NEVER! You let her beg, beg till she stopped asking and then finely stopped caring! Do you have any idea what it felt like hearing her say she didn't care if mom was coming back or not? That she didn't care because you never told her!?"

Nabiki had to stop and cover her eyes as wailing sobs broke through her, rivaled to the ones she had shed earlier on the roof. She had never realized how much she truly hated their father. How much suffering he caused their family. Her words where not doing justice, she wanted her father to know, to feel every ounce of hate and pain he had caused, but found only sobs.

"What do you think would have happened to the family if I hadn't found your Stipend?" Nabiki cried prepared for another assault, and drew both Akane's and Kasumi's gazes instantly, this was the first they knew of it. They would bare the sight of their sister in pain, they had to for her sake.

"Kasumi was killing herself taking care of your responsibilities, and Akane refused to recognize mom's death. I was alone, completely alone, I tried everything I could to help, everything! I took over dressing and schooling for us, helped buy groceries and cook but I only got in the way or made things worse for Kasumi.

Things got so bad that we would live on rice for weeks, not able to afford anything else. When Akane ruined her school uniform from fighting, Kasumi went so far as to stop eating to save the extra yen to repair it! She stopped eating just so we could afford cloths! And.. and then!" Nabiki threw her clay tea cup at her father, smashing over his arm he raised barely in time.

"You tried to kill yourself! Kasumi was devastated; she had no choice but to quit her jobs to take care of you! Do you remember mom's pearl earnings? The ones she gave me on her deathbed? I had to sell them, sell them for a fraction of their value on some low-end street corner just so we could eat! I told her I made it at school from some games! She scolded me for gambling and grounded me!"

Kasumi covered her mouth as her own tears flowed, remembering the pair well and how much Nabiki cherished them at the time, and also remembered the grounding. It was far more then a scolding, she remembered it clearly how she and screamed and yelled as if Nabiki had been the cause of their problems, the frustration of their useless father and the stress of maintaining the home warring through, how their mother would be ashamed of her for gambling.

She remembered when she tucked Nabiki in that night how she pulled away. From that day on a rift formed between them, one that would never be repaired. Had she known that Nabiki had sold the earrings out of desperation… her own personal gift from their mother she would have died. The thought even now hurt too much to bear.

"But there was nothing else I could do! We had no income! I finally found your stipend when I was going through mom's jewelry to sell. It was right there! Kasumi was a mess; I couldn't bear to see it. So I took it on myself, and began paying the bills. It was barely enough to catch us up, and maintain the dojo! I had to find other ways to make money. Kasumi in taking care of you forgot completely about the bills, when I started to bring money home she accepted it, even knowing where it came from because there was no other hope.

Do you know how much work it was for me to make food money? The stipend only covered the dojo's expenses, day after day I'd have to gamble, bully, and steal just so we could eat. Several times I was brought home by teachers and police who caught me in the act. Kasumi would always deal with them since you where useless! Do you think I wanted this? Even now you sit there drinking your tea and eating the meals Kasumi dutifully prepares, all the while not giving a single thought or care to how they got here!

Do you think all the bills magically went away? That they disappeared just like mom had? While you have been sitting there gorging yourself and playing games, I've been providing for this family, every day since mom died! And the first time any of us asked something of you, you say you're sorry. You don't even have a right to be."

With that Nabiki left the room, followed closely my Akane who was franticly trying to comfort her. The rage the anger boiling inside her, she wanted to die. She just wanted to die.

- end -

Stipend: is an allowance for living expenses. Examples of these expenses include, but are not limited to, rent, utilities, incidentals, etc.

Soun is on the city council and it's reasonable to assume he's paid a stipend for the position that would cover his living expenses. Making Nabiki's position in the anime and manga much more realistic in the sum of money she brings in for the family. She doesn't have to pay the mortgage or utilities from her exploits at school.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have forgotten to explain, but Ranma's dialogue is purposely misspelled or slang and full of poor grammar. Being on the road for 10 years with no formal education and constant switching between locations would have a negative effect on how Ranma speaks. This chapter was shorter due to wanting to move the story along; next chapter should be bursting with new exciting content. Also please review; I enjoy your feedback, also looking for another prereader to help me with further corrections.

Please

- chapter 3 -

Kasumi stared into her lap, the room so quiet that the muffled sounds of Nabiki's crying and Akane's attempts to calm her could be heard from upstairs. Everything Nabiki had said needed to be said and it hurt so much, it should never have come out this way. Kasumi glanced at their father who was shell shocked and spared him no sympathy. The Saotome's on the other hand she favored with a mournful frown, it was never proper to subject others to family ghosts.

It surprised her as Genma suddenly stood with a seriousness expression. She was almost worried that he would harm her father, but frowned in sad thanks as Genma gently lifted Soun to his feet and helped him walk from the home, most likely heading towards the local pub. Thank you Genma, she spoke internally, knowing their father had taken it perhaps as hard as he had their mother's death. This time however, he had his closest friend for support. This time there was hope, at least for her father.

Kasumi looked up towards the ceiling, in the direction of Nabiki's room. Nabiki, on the other hand, worried her greatly. It was no secret the feelings Nabiki hid, several years after their mother's death it had finely dawned on Kasumi the true scope of what Nabiki had sacrificed for them. It had made her feel so useless; a failure to the family when she realized just like her father, she had given up the responsibilities and let them disappear, to fall onto someone else's shoulders.

Unlike herself Nabiki had the determination and will power to do whatever was needed to support the family. Keeping her pain and frustration hidden, accepting the responsibilities without complaint or protest's sacrificing her own value over that of theirs. It was such a mortifying discovery; after that moment, she took it upon herself to ease Nabiki's burden with all of her ability. It was only small things like preparing her favorite meals or collecting coupons to lower their spending costs, all of them small and insignificant, the only thing she could do.

Just then she noticed Ranma had not moved from his spot beside the table. The lack of any expression worried her.

"Ranma-kun, are you alright?" She probed gently, family matters should remain within the family, poor Ranma.

"Yeah," Ranma said softly. "I didn't cause this did I?"

Kasumi felt a pang of hurt for Ranma, 'of course not Baka'.

"No Ranma you didn't, this has been waiting a long time to come out." Ranma nodded, and looked up towards Nabiki's room, the sobbing now under control, but still heard.

"You think…" Ranma started losing confidence then began again. "You think I can go apologies?"

"You have done nothing wrong Ranma." Kasumi reassured him.

"We, had a fight at lunch." Ranma admitted softly, Kasumi could easily see the guilt in his eyes. It was clear Ranma, regardless of her reassurance, felt responsible for this crisis. Ranma was too innocent for his own good.

"Ranma-kun, I'm sure it would cheer Nabiki up to hear your apology." Kasumi smiles warmly, not knowing if it was the best choice or not. Ranma needed no more encouragement as he slowly stood and left the room. Right now her sister was in a fragile state and the smallest action could break her. In the morning would it still be Nabiki they find or would it be the broken shattered pieces of someone they wouldn't even recognize.

--

Akane sat beside her sister who was contorted painfully on the bed in racking sobs, and rubbed her back soothingly. The very sight of her sister brought so much pain, images of her screaming and yelling at there father unhindered by her own tears flashed through Akane's mind.

Kasumi had told her once years ago about Nabiki's sacrifices for the family, a mild version and she had hardly cared at the time. Over the years it had settled in, but this was the first time she actually felt the sacrifices her sister had made, truly felt them.

She knew as angry at their faster as she could be, she could never have yelled or screamed like Nabiki had. The things Nabiki had to endure to feel so strongly, so much pain and anger. I'm so sorry Nabiki.

"It's ok, sis," Akane whispered. What was she to say? There was no words, no thoughts, nothing.

A sudden soft knock at the door caused her to frown. Leaving Nabiki's side a moment Akane answered it. Cracking the door open she was surprised to see Ranma standing nervously in the middle of the hall. It made her angry, this was a family matter. He had no right to be here now.

"What?" Akane hissed softly, barely heard over Nabiki's sobbing.

"Is she ok?" Ranma's asked, the concern in Ranma's voice caused Akane to soften slightly.

"No baka," Akane glanced over her shoulder, seeing Nabiki wrap her blanket around herself.

"What do you want?" She turned back.

"To apologize." Akane felt her already present anger bubbling over. Her sister was there crying her eyes out and Ranma was here to apologies for earlier?

"Apologize?" Akane hissed "Can't you see there's more important things right now baka? Do you even care what Nabiki just went through?" Ranma blinked until he realized Akane thought he meant to apologies to her.

"I came to apologize to Nabiki." Ranma clarified scuffing a bit, he wasn't that insensitive.

"For what?" Akane demanded.

"Uh… Well, we got into a fight over lunch and I wanted to apologize." Ranma offered, he wanted to explain but telling Akane the full story right now wouldn't be a smart idea. Akane, on her part, was stunned. Nabiki and Ranma fighting? It didn't matter. This wasn't the time for this.

"Apologize later." Akane began shutting only to be prevented by Ranma as he placed a hand on the door.

"Look, it will only take a minute, please Akane?" The concern and distress in Ranma's eyes made Akane melt, he was truly concerned for her sister. Ranma was always such a baka, anytime someone was upset or cried he'd have to act like it was his own fault. In her case it always was, but in the end he always cheered her up... she sighed.

"Make it quick." Akane opened and stood away from the door, allowing Ranma in. After a few moments she realized Ranma wanted to apologize in private, sparring nervous glances her way. She favored him with a warning glare before leaving the room to quickly gather some things to help Nabiki; no doubt se would be thirsty soon.

"You better not do anything perverted!" She called quietly in warning as she gently shut the door behind her, heading downstairs. She didn't want to leave her sister alone, especially not now. But Ranma sometimes had a charm about him, a charm that would cheer you up, even against your will and make everything seem all right again. If Ranma's apology could help her sister, even a little bit, it was reason enough to give him a chance.

It wasn't right though, this fight. Nabiki was always cool and collected. Even with their father's selfish decision she had not expected Nabiki to be so emotional. Right from the beginning she could feel the tension and strain from her sister, it was alien. Those emotions shouldn't have been there no matter the argument or conversation, Nabiki would never have allowed it. In the back of her mind, Akane knew there was something else. The real reason behind this.

Perhaps it was Ranma? Akane frowned and shook her head; her sister has had Ranma wrapped around her finger since day one. She couldn't see any reason for Ranma to be the cause. In the slim chance he was, she was sure Nabiki would have handled it quickly and without fuss. If it came down to it, she would be more worried for Ranma then her sister, If they where to somehow become enemy's or at least on one another's bad side.

"Akane, how is Nabiki?" Kasumi spoke up, pulling her out of thought.

"I don't know" She looked down and worriedly rubbed her hair. "Ranma's with her now. I came down to get Nabiki some water." Looking up she added "Where's father?"

"Mr. Saotome took father with him; I believe they will go to the pub." Kasumi explained and inwardly hoped her intuiting was right. Akane nodded in reply and sat down, losing herself in thought, momentarily forgetting about her task.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Akane asked weakly. There was no pretending this had never happened, no quick fixes. Whatever happened tomorrow, or the following week, or the month after that; it would all be affected by tonight and for better or worse, it was too late to take it back. Kasumi shifted her position to pull Akane into a sisterly embrace. There was no answer she could give, not to this question. Only time would tell.

--

'This was a bad idea' was all Ranma could think as he stared helplessly at the quivering bundle of blankets that protectively shrouded Nabiki. She was still sobbing along with an occasional hiccup, blind to the world. He was sure she wasn't aware of his presence, or that Akane had ever been here. As each moment he stood silent passed, he felt a sense of wrongness growing within, The act of witnessing Nabiki now, in her sorrow, somehow betraying her… raping her.

The sensation of that thought was so great that he recoiled. Yes that is what it felt like, watching Nabiki lay there broken, shattered; he was raping her with his very presence, taking something from her, violating her with each tear she shed. Never in his life had he felt so wrong about anything, he had to make his presence known; He couldn't bare another moment of this sensation.

Filled with purpose, Ranma sat down and began rubbing what he assumed to be Nabiki's back, soothingly. Seeing Nabiki's sudden outburst at dinner had made him choke mid-bite into a fishcake, and the things she had said... He felt somewhat ashamed for always thinking they had it easy. He knew what Nabiki did, he learned that early. But he had never suspected their situation had been so bad. His feelings of concern and shame began seeping into his arm as his gentle soothing became firmer, full of strength and reassurance.

"Come on Nabiki, stop crying will ya?" Ranma asked pathetically and had the feeling he wasn't heard so he continued his actions. There below the blankets Nabiki was lost and torn, full of pain; the best he could do was telling her to stop?

"You know me, i ain't good at this sorta thing." He continued, looking away out the window. At least he could pay her the respect of not staring.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," it surprised him at how easily it came out. He was no stranger to apologizing but by no means was he good at it. Especially with Akane; with her, he would have to apologize for everything, even if he wasn't responsible. Apologizing for something he didn't understand, or felt was his fault had always made them awkward and difficult.

"I let my guard down. Sometimes I forget you're not like me and the rest, martial artist you know? You're always there when I'm fighting; I've seen you and you're never afraid. I mean the students, they enjoy watching and all but when something unexpected happens they run, not you though. You always stay till the end, makes it hard to remember you're the same as them and how easily you can be hurt. I wasn't thinking, man, I shoulda been more careful. I really coulda hurt you.

Akane, when things get outta hand I look out for her, but I'm not afraid. Akane's tough, she can take a hit or two. I ain't saying it's ok; I'm just saying she's good enough not to get herself hurt. I don't need to worry about her… Unlike you. I never told nobody, but when I'm fighting sometimes, I keep an eye on you. When a fights getting outta control, you don't know what's gonna happen so I keep watch, making sure you're safe and won't get caught up in it. Only takes one mistake."

Ranma trailed off so lost in his words and the soothing caress of Nabiki's back that he failed to notice the silence of the room. Even a noisy cricket failed to alert him allowing him to fall deeper into thought. 'Man i wish I could cheer Nabiki up', thinking about it he had another reason to apologize he had forgotten about and continued.

"It's a bit late, but I wanna apologize for before, when I asked you to tutor me. I shouldn't have done that, grabbing you. Just I wasn't thinking, guess I do a lot of that huh? … Truth is seeing you there; at your desk, I thought you looked kinda cute. Hey! Don't get the wrong idea or nothing, just that you know, you're not the cute sort." Ranma was suddenly interrupted by a giggle that became a light laugh, it was Nabiki.

"Really Saotome, you need to learn to stop when you're ahead." Nabiki's amusement filtered threw the blankets, words heavy with recent sorrow. Ranma boggled as he realized what he had said, but the relief of Nabiki's apparent recovery swayed him from further sticking his foot in mouth and remained silent. It was only after several minuets that Ranma realized he was still rubbing Nabiki's back, and as if hit by scolding water he retreated.

"Glad your feeling better." Ranma laughed nervously hanging at the last few words, unable to find more and decided it was time he left. He was halfway out the door when Nabiki stopped him.

"Ranma."

"Yeah?"

"… Thank you…"

Ranma smiled, at watched Nabiki a moment longer before softly and silently closeting her door. Man, he thought taking a deep breath, that mutsa cost me 10 years.

--

Nabiki, despite herself, couldn't repress the fond smile that insisted on playing across her lips. Damn Ranma, there couldn't be anyone else able to cheer someone up with an insult. She sighed softly as a small girlish laugh escaped her, nuzzling into her warm safe blankets. She felt giddy, whether due to Ranma's words or her long cry she didn't know. For the first time she felt free, weightless and... happy. She was happy and it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Happiness, it was something she thought she knew but 'her' happiness never felt this strong… this… real. Her happiness was a lie, another illusion. She could always smile and laugh, enjoy and appreciate humor but did she only believe that to be happiness. Right now she was flying, soaring so far, so high in the heavens. Forever safe from the dark swirling emotions empoisoned out of sight, lost below the clouds.

She felt a sudden drop in her altitude when her thoughts crossed her father, but quickly regained control, even soaring higher then before. He disserved everything that had been said, every single word hammered straight and painfully into his little world of delusions. Maybe now he would open his eyes and see reality, or crawl deeper into his world to hide. She didn't care; no matter how deep he crawled she was sure her words would forever haunt him and he would always know the pain he caused.

A large gentle yawn was the only warning she had before her eyes began to droop, growing quickly numb with acceptance. Idly, as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, she wished Ranma had stayed. She missed the feeling of his soothing touch.

- end -


	5. Chapter 5

Please

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but here it is, another chapter. Warning this chapter has not been preread by anyone other then me, and as most of you should be aware my spelling and grammar are not great. If you notice any errors please feel free to point them out in review.

- chapter 4-

Groaning Nabiki unwillingly opened her eyes to the morning light that filtered in through her window. Her sleepy eyes squinting from overexposure to such pure light and did her best to glare. The beams of light where intent on mocking her, dancing playfully over her face, she didn't like that. With a soft whimper she rolled over bearing herself into the warm dark embrace of her sheet, safe from the taunting beams, and smiled. The beams had lost; their full frontal assault on her senses had failed. Even now her mind was drifting once again into the world of dreams, but as it did it paused to ask itself 'what's missing?'

"Mmmmm Whys it so quiet?" Nabiki yawned and opened her eyes some time later realizing what had been missing. She sat up, the covers pooling in her lap and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning again uncontrollably. Her image of morning cuteness was suddenly ruined as her drowsy eyes turned and rested on her wall clock, whereupon she screamed and fell flailing to the floor with her legs entangled in her sheets.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" She cried, her cloths finding themselves flying free in random directions, stripping in record time. Before her pair of panties even hit the window she was already hopping one footed out her door, final sock halfway up and her uniform ribbon between her teeth. It was luck alone she managed to tie her ribbon and carry her bag while skipping down the stairs without tripping.

"Nabiki?" Came Kasumi's startled gasp as she rounded the corner, suddenly blocking Nabiki's path. Determined to keep her perfect attendance Nabiki Instinctually pivoted on one foot and spun around her sister only to grieve her downfall as her bag caught the wall off balancing her, sending her spiraling to the floor with a soft thump.

"Oh my Nabiki, are you all right?" Kasumi worried and knelt beside her sister who was rubbing her bottom with a pained expression.

"I'm late, why didn't anyone wake me?" Nabiki panicked about to hop to her feet, only to be stopped by Kasumi's hand.

"We thought it would be best to let you sleep in after last night." Kasumi explained softly, gentler then normal which caused Nabiki to blink.

'Last night? What happened last night all I remember is… oh…' Nabiki seemed to slump in her spot, school bag forgotten. The fight returning to her mind in crystal clarity, how could she have forgotten?

"What…?" Nabiki started but was instantly cut off by Kasumi's hug. A strong warm embrace, more motherly then sisterly. It lasted longer then she had expected, longer then she had ever been hugged before. "Kasu…?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't take better care of us." Kasumi cut her off again with her painful apology. "I was the oldest…"

"Stop it." The strength in Nabiki's voice started both of them causing Kasumi to pull away.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi frowned confused, hurt.

"Stop it." Nabiki continued softly. "It wasn't any of our faults, it was 'his', I don't want to hear any apologies or I'm sorry's. What's done is done, let's just move on."

Kasumi's soft smile returned as she nodded, she wanted to apologize so badly but her sister was right. They had to move on and get past this, it was for the best. When Akane and Ranma return home she would tell them the same, hopefully it will help avoid another incident like the night before.

"I have lunch prepared." Kasumi said as she stood helping her sister along with her. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"What about father?" Nabiki frowned being guided to her feet, a cold icy hate welling inside her.

"You don't have to worry about father. It seems Mr. Saotome thought it best to have an extended training trip, father went with him." Kasumi explained as she and Nabiki entered dinning room, and waited for them to sit before continuing. "Mr. Saotome didn't give much detail on where they where going but he said it would be for several months."

"Did father say anything?" The bite of Nabiki's hate for her father chilled the words.

"No," Kasumi replied gently as she poured tea "father didn't take it well. I don't believe he knew Genma and him where going on a trip, even as he packed his things"

"With any luck there will be a training accident." Nabiki hissed causing Kasumi to start, having had her own suspicions about that very possibility.

"Nabiki you can't possible mean that." Kasumi gasped setting the tea down and staring at her sister in shock. Nabiki's answer was long in coming as she sipped slowly at her tea.

"Your right," Nabiki finally resigned "I just want him to know the pain he caused us all, know at least that…"

Kasumi nodded somewhat relived, it was only fair that their father realized that much and observed her sister as they began to eat. Nabiki at the moment looked as she did any other day, as if nothing at all had happened. If it weren't for the small frown Kasumi could almost make herself believe it had all been a nightmare.

"Nabiki, are you all right?" Kasumi asked gently after several quiet minutes. She felt it was too early to ask but her love for her sister couldn't hold it at bay any longer. After last night, no matter how collected her sister looked, she refused to believe her sister came out of it scar free.

"I'm fine." Nabiki replied immediately, her stiff body language as she sipped her tea betraying her calm exterior and sent pangs of hurt threw her sister.

"I'm glad." Kasumi smiled as she felt the tingle behind her eyes that so desperately wanted flow free as tears. Her sister wasn't all right at all. She would be strong for her, she had no choice. Things will take time to heal.

"Thanks to Ranma.' Nabiki added casually as she nibbling on a tea biscuit, losing none of the stiffness.

"Ranma?" Kasumi questioned curiously.

"Yeah." Nabiki replied simply, showing no intention on explaining. Kasumi didn't know what to make of it but decided not to pressure her sister and allowed them to finish their meal in silence. When they had finished Nabiki excused herself to the bath leaving Kasumi alone with her thoughts.

"Ranma? I wonder…"

--

In the furo Nabiki lay fully submerged, watching as tiny bubbles drifted up free from her lips; the warm water clouding her vision giving the sight a dream-like quality. It was with regret that she surfaced for air, allowing it to cascade over her heated face like an icy sheet. Rarely did she have time to enjoy such a long and relaxing bath, it was rather enjoyable and made a memo to take them more often. Crossing her arms over the side of furo, she rested her chin atop them and sighed,

Ranma… He refused to leave her mind. Last night he had comforted her more then he could ever know. The things he had said and his caress… A small unashamed blush came to her cheeks as she shifted her lips behind her arms. His caress had been so confident and strong; with each stroke polishing out her ragged feelings, taming them and providing her stability. She remembered thinking at the time how easy it would be to fall asleep to that caress, almost ignoring Ranma's words in favor of it.

Luckily she hadn't ignored them and was rewarded with the greatest gift of all. Ranma… not only did he worry about her but he was always watching… always… It had never accrued to her before. Of course she had caught his glances from time to time and never put thought to it, if she had would she have realized their meaning?

There was also the other thing, perhaps the most important. He had thought her cute, if only for a moment. Hearing him say it so casually, so naturally, had stunned her. Despite her state it had excited her, forcing a flush to her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she had been called cute, but those times where few and far between. As Ranma had said, she wasn't the cute sort and it was the truth. The cute ones where Akane and Kasumi, compared to them, she might as well be a wrinkled old troll.

It had always vexed her, looks where never her niche, Despite Ranma's complaints, there was an entire school of boys who vowed Akane was the image of perfection. Her arts training keeping her trim and fit, as well as accenting her curves with well defined muscle. Kasumi too, when she still maintained her looks for school, was breathtaking beautiful. With make-up in all the proper places and her pristine long hair, she had easily entranced everyone around her, Nabiki remember feeling so jealous of it when she was younger. Herself though…

She pulled away from the side of the bath and stood, apprising her body. She had to thank puberty profusely for her chest. Though it was average at best they had a perfect shape making them one of her favorite features. Her most favorite body part was her small hands. No one noticed, or perhaps it was her imagination but she always thought them to be slightly smaller then normal, an oddity she often thought about. As for the rest of her body, it was curvy and firm but to her great annoyance desperately held onto her preteen baby fat. She wished her body would give up its silly stubbiness. As it was, her daily aerobics did little to change its mind.

Average was the word to describe her, she thought as she climbed still dripping from to furo. Even her face she believed to be average, lacking charm and beauty as well as cuteness. How did she expect Ranma to like her with such plain looks?

She stopped dead, mid-step.

"Where did that come from?" she questioned aloud, shocked at the alien concern. Since when did Ranma matter? 'Oh no… no, no, no…' Nabiki suddenly put fists to her temples and shook her head in denial. 'This isn't what I think it is, it sure as hell better not be.' She dreaded as she timidly reviewed the new position her mind insisted on giving Ranma. To her horror, her mind, completely against her will, had re-filed Ranma directly under 'want'.

Strength left her legs, wanting to collapse. Of everything thing that had happened recently, this was by far the worst. How dare her mind betray her, it was committing treason while she could only watch helpless. It wasn't possible for her to spontaneously develop feelings for her little sisters fiancée, it wasn't. The ramifications it could bring where unacceptable. 'It must be a lie.' she decided to forgo her better judgment and test just how real this discovery was.

Using all her concentration she envisioned Ranma standing half nude outside the bathroom door. Satisfied with the bare defined chest she imagined him entering, eyes closed shaking water from his hair. Walking past the dressing room directly into the bathing area where she stood completely nude. He opened his eyes staring strong and confidently at her vulnerable flesh unhampered by his boyish innocence.

'Oh god…' she had to stop, the uncomfortable tingle of sensations running throughout her body of fear and excitement where declarations of war. Her mind had revealed national secrets and raised an army. Its allies the sensations where undoubtedly careering nuclear warheads and knew exactly where to strike. In defense all her denial had to offer were stubborn pouts and comically flimsy protester picket signs. She hung her head and bit her lip. She was doomed.

Declaring marshal law over her mind she rallied her defensive troops, she may be doomed but to hell if she was going down without a fight. Troops in place she dried and dressed. Handing out capital punishment to any thoughts that remotely related to Ranma, there would be no negotiating. For now she would take a page out of Akane's book and visit the dojo. Her mental war had caught her unawares, she wasn't going to let a physical one do the same.

--

"Ranma if you did anything to Nabiki" Yuriko began, her eyes boring into Ranma's startled and nervous ones.

"We will find out." Hitomi finished mirroring her friend as they stood over a cowering Ranma. The two of them had cornered Ranma shortly into the lunch period near the P.E. shed, away from spectators. With Nabiki's recent increase in harassment towards the pig tailed martial artist and now her sudden and unannounced absence, it was all to clear what had happened. Ranma had kidnapped Nabiki!

"I didn't do anything!" Ranma protested as he sweat, caught off guard but the sudden assault. "Nabiki's just having a sick that's all!"

"That's just what you want us to believe," Hitomi stood tall looking down her nose at Ranma as she crossed her arms. "And we don't believe you.

"Not one bit.' Yuriko added, before stealing a quick glancing at Hitomi to mimic her pose.

"Look, ask Akane she'll tell you the same." Ranma pressed painfully into the fence, Nabiki's lackeys moving every closer, step by step. They stopped.

"He may be telling the truth." Yuriko pondered to her partner who hung her head in thought.

"It's worth checking out." Hitomi finely relented before taking a sudden step closer to Ranma, Yuriko following suit cheek to cheek with her partner, inches from Ranma's face and added. "But if you are lying to us, it will make us angry."

"And you wouldn't like us when we're angry." The pair spoke in perfect unison, shearing hooded eyes of ill intent. Ranma only nodded and gulped as the pair continued their glare for several moments before skipping off with bright happy smiles.

--

Akane felt it had been a long school day, unlike her average day. This one had been uneventful, almost frighteningly so. Not even Kunou had attempted a challenge of love or justice, as if the world had stopped because Nabiki was absent. Her classes also had seemed far longer then normal, instead of concentrating on her lessons her mind had been wholly focused on her sister. The more she thought about her the more she wanted to hurry home and see if everything was all right, stretching each minute to painful lengths.

Nabiki had been asleep when she had checked back in on her, shortly after Ranma had left. She wondered what Ranma had said to her sister, just 10 minutes earlier she had been crying in anguish. Did what Ranma say have to do with his odd behavior now?

Akane glanced once again over at Ranma who was walking beside her, on their way home. There it was again, Ranma suddenly turned around and scratched the back of his head puzzled before continuing as if nothing had happened. It was beginning to irritate her.

"Ranma what are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh nothing." Ranma replied before his pig-tail twitched and he spun again.

"Then what do you call that?" Akane growled throwing her arms down in frustration as Ranma was whipping is head back and forth with narrowed eyes.

"I just got this feeling that I'm being watched." Ranma loosening up from his sudden tense posture and sighed. Akane rolled her eyes with a huff.

"You're just being paranoid baka."

"Maybe your right." Ranma grudgingly agreed, after all, his fiancée's and rivals wouldn't be so easy to detect. Nah, he was just being paranoid.

"Hey." Akane spoke softly after several quiet minutes between them.

"Mmm?"

Akane began to speak but stopped, why should she ask Ranma if Nabiki was going to be ok… Instead she franticly searched for another question to fill the void. "Did Yuriko and Hitomi talk to you today?"

"Yea, they thought I did something to Nabiki." Ranma shivered involuntarily. "Man, their scary." And added. "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Akane deflected rubbing her hair and looking away. Ranma gave her an odd look and shrugged, folding his hands behind his head. Akane remembered the not to subtle probing Nabiki's 'associates' had done with her over lunch. It had surprised her when they had dragged her into an empty classroom to interrogate her about Nabiki's whereabouts. More then a few of the questions involved Ranma as well.

Ranma's pig-tail gave a sudden twitch again followed by Akane's eye. As he spun to once more check his surroundings he came face to face with Akane's menacing school bag. "Baka! Will you stop that?"

"Ow! What was that for!?"

Behind a lamppost further down the street, two figures dressed fully in black panted heavily. Their bodies intertwined comically so that they remained hidden from view.

"I don't think this was a good idea." The shorter of the two whispered hoarsely, twitching their nose to keep the tied ends of a handkerchief in place, wearing it like a hat.

"Ranma's good." The taller admitted, doing their best to keep their own handkerchief in place. "But not good enough. We will defiantly figure out what he has done with Nabiki."

"Mm, Mm!" The smaller nodded enthusiastically then a thought popped into their head. "Why are we wearing theses outfits?"

"Because it's the proper thing to ware when following someone." The taller explained in a well educated demeanor, receiving awed praise from their companion.

"You're so smart Hitomi!"

"shhh! Their moving again!" The taller exclaimed before the pair sneaked across the street to an overturned trash can. "You forgot Su." The taller continued causing the smaller to bop their forehead in negligence. "Ok now." The two continued on keeping their mark in sight.

"su, su, su, su, su"

--

"We'er home." Ranma and Akane called into the oppressively quite house. Ranma's ear twitched after hearing no reply.

"That's strange, think Kasumi and Nabiki went out or something?" Ranma questioned kicking off his soft soled shoes and peaked into the deserted dining room and living room as Akane followed suit by checking the kitchen.

"Kasumi left a note." Akane called and quieted as Ranma started her with his entrance to the kitchen.

"What's it say?"

"Going out to buy groceries, be backs soon.

P.S. Nabiki is in the dojo, be gentle on her.

Kasumi"

"The dojo?" Akane and Ranma blinked in unison and decided to go investigate.

--

Nabiki swore as she once more tripped over her own feet finding herself crumpled to the floor. It was hard to believe she had once done theses simple katas so easily when she was younger. Right now she could barely finish half of the most basic without meeting the floor and as her lack of breath and soar body told her. Her aerobics where not a viable substitute for martial arts fitness.

With a groan of determination she climbed once more to her feet and took several deep breaths. Feeling a hidden que she began the kata once more. Sweeping her hands out in slow controlled arcs followed by intricate leg movements she began to perform her dance. Every muscle in her body burring in protest as the hours of exertion where catching up to them. Her brow knitted as she made another mistake while spinning, keeping her balance but running the purpose of the complex action. Her eyes where closed as she let her body remember what she was taught so long ago.

'Just one more step…' she thought as her excitement got away with her ruining her chances as she over balanced on the last spin. Her feet slide out from below her as she fell backwards and closed her eyes tightly waiting for the floor to reach up and meet her but instead it was a pair of arms. She blinked and tilted her head back looking up, there only inches from her face was Ranma's… She screamed.

"Nabiki!" Another scream was heard, or a pair of them as two ninjas appeared threw the dojo door only to trip over themselves and fall entangled together.

"Yuriko? Hitomi? What are you doing here?" Nabiki asked stunned after a moment as she panted profusely attempting to recover from the startled shock Ranma had given her. Poor Ranma had bolted away the moment she screamed and was now looking at her wearily as if she had just bitten him.

"We're here to rescue you!" Yuriko spoke up cheerfully, entangled with Hitomi as they tried to separate themselves.

"Rescue me?" Nabiki blinked before Hitomi cried out.

"We new you where up to no good Ranma! Now let Nabiki go or else!"

'Yea or else!" Yuriko added, the pair still struggling to free themselves but only making things worse.

"What's going on here?" Akane demanded growing irritated.

"That's what we would like to know!" The ninjas replied.

"No that's what I'd like to know!" Nabiki growled causing everyone to turn to her. "What is everyone doing here, and Yuriko, Hitomi! Why are you two dressed like that?" She demanded still sitting on the floor with her legs crumpled below her.

"When you didn't show for school we knew something was wrong!" Yuriko explained, Hitomi continuing. "And when Ranma said you where sick we knew! Ranma had kidnapped you!"

"Hey! I haven't kidnapped nobody!' Ranma protested.

"Kidnap me?" Nabiki frowned "Why on earth would Ranma kidnap me."

"Because!" Hitomi added, with Yuriko making hand gestures to indicate the activities of the last few weeks, mainly the ones involving bring Misfortune to Ranma. Nabiki sighed and hung her head.

"Look, I don know what you two are thinking but as you can see Nabiki hasn't been kidnapped." Akane stomped and gestured a hand at Nabiki, her worry for her sister showing through as irritation.

"We hard her scream just now!" Hitomi frowned.

"We did!" Yuriko added.

"Wait… do you think Akane is in league with Ranma?" Hitomi asked timidly as her and Yuriko shared shocked and frightened looks.

"Oh my, and we fell right into their trap!"

"Enough!" Nabiki's sighed. "I wasn't feeling well so I took a sick day." Before the pair could start up again she continued. "No I haven't been brainwashed!" The two assistance slumped with pouts as if that where their next accusation. "I'm happy that you two where concerned but I'm fine."

"But!" The pair tried to protest once more before Akane helped them up and began leading them out of the dojo. As they where dragged away Nabiki could make out Akane telling them to come back tomorrow when she was feeling better.

"Hey Nabiki you all right?" Ranma's concerned voice filtered over her suddenly causing her to star in alarm. She was alone with Ranma. "You gotta be more careful, could have hurt yourself on that fall you know."

"And I nearly had the thing complete…" She groaned and rubbed her aching calves' deciding to take control of the situation before her mind ran array with itself.

"Yea, you where looking pretty good there." Nabiki's cheeks reddened as her mind made unrelated assumptions about the comment. "Made a few mistakes here and there but to tell you the truth I was surprised. Your a lot better then I thought you where."

"Don't try and flatter me Saotome, it won't work. That's the most basic thing I knew and I can't even do it right." Nabiki smiled despite herself, it felt good to be complimented even if it was a lie. It made the last few hours seem worth it.

"Huh? Really?" Ranma replied confused. "Man if that was the most basic thing you knew back when your pops was training you, you must have been as good as Akane is now."

"Sorry to disappoint you Ranma but I've never been as good as Akane." Nabiki smirked and stood, she had to hand it to Ranma. He almost sounded Believable but it was clear to her he had to be making it up, probably still worried about last night. "Is only a basic kata, you make it sound like I just did something advanced."

"You did." Ranma replied simply.

"Huh?" Nabiki blinked and turned toward Ranma fully. "No I didn't. That's the first thing I remember dad teaching me."

"Just because it's the first thing your old man decided to teach you doesn't mean it's basic. Some of thoughts moves are very complex requiring a lot of control and concentration. If your old man taught you that first he probably had high expectations of you." Ranma explained forcing Nabiki to review the past, her happy childhood memories tarnished somewhat by her new found hatred for her father.

She remembered it had taken her quite some time to perfect that kata and assumed she was just untalented in the arts. Her father would spend days on end coaching and guiding her as she danced about awkwardly until she had completed it flawlessly. Her happiness at victory over the kata had died out quickly though once their father had begun to train Akane as well. He would spend less time explaining and guiding her letting her to discover it on her own as he assisted her little sister. Even as Kasumi began to aid her, the happy excitement she had held towards the arts began to sour and become unappealing as time went on, eventually losing interest and giving it up once their mother had passed away.

The more she thought about it the more an unsettling weight began to pull at her stomach. She had become jealous of her younger sister at the time and worked as hard as she could… to regain their fathers' attention by perfecting the katas and techniques she was shone as quickly as possible. She had always been able to do them alone and unaided where as Akane would throw fits and tantrums in frustration at the difficulty of learning the arts. The feeling thickened as in her minds eye she could make a connection she really didn't want to make, one that could have been real or one she was just creating now to comfort herself. It wasn't possible she had been talented enough to train herself… it wasn't. Their father always trained Akane because she was the more promising student right… It had to be the reason. To even suggest or pretend she had talent in the arts was a laugh… but her memories… they didn't lie.

"Nabiki?" Ranma spoke softly; she ignored him as her fists clamped. This was some sort of sick joke her mind was playing on her. Akane had always been the best; always… there was no reason or her continue the arts. Akane would do that for her… continue the family's legacy… the rightful hair to the school… the most talented… the best…

Tears welled-up in Nabiki's eyes as she closed them tightly… body shaking at this profound revelation she had never wanted to make. All her joy and happiness at performing the arts swirling inside her fighting a desperate battle against the dark and sour feeling of jealousy and neglect. She had quite the arts not our of lack of interest or talent… but out of her feelings of neglect and jealousy for her father and sister.

With a cry of anguished frustrations she collapsed to her knees falling once more into a torrent of raging emotions she had no more defenses to restrain. Her hand covered her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks in angry rivers. Strangely the maelstrom of anguished emotions assaulting her senses felt warm and inviting. Letting herself brake and fell to her side with the storm raging till the last glimmer of light faded from her mind leaving only the safety of darkness and the embrace of sleep. One word formed on her lips as the storm receded.

'Ranma…'

- end -


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Long overdue but an update. More coming soon. P.S. this chapter is dedicated too everyone who continued to message me in hopes I would continue.

- Chapter 5-

Nabiki awoke with a sluggish mind. She was confused and felt out of place. Where was she and why was she so hot? Whimpering in discomfort she kicked her legs which felt entangled with cloth and damp with sweat. The more she moved her limbs and body to find a more comfortable position the more discomfort she found. Her body was soar and sweaty and felt as if she had barely enough strength to move.

Panting from even the small amount of exertion it took her to roll from her back to her side she cracked her eyes open. What greeted her was the orange and red bream of the setting sun that flowed in though her window and framed her in a spotlight, no doubt the reasons she felt so hot. How long had she been laying here?

"ahhh!" Nabiki cried and grit her teeth using all her strength too push herself up to a sitting position with her legs sliding of the edge of the bed to rest on the floor. She closed her eyes tightly as she caught her breath from her heavy panting. She felt so slow and sluggish and even her thoughts became mixed and mingled with each other as if they where ghosts.

Opening her eyes she was staring down at both her arms that trembled beside her and weakly supporting her weight. Why was she in a gi? Why was? She interrupted her own thoughts by shaking her head quickly to try and clear it. Her head hurt and she felt hot and sticky, the discomfort was so great she almost began too cry. The dizzy spell that followed from shaking her head dazed her and she lost her balance falling forward from her bed too land painfully on the floor.

"Nnnn what?" Nabiki blinked the sudden impact clearing her mind somewhat. Recognition making itself clear she frowned deeply as her memories returned. She had been in the dojo practicing until Ranma… and then her childhood… she shook her head again not wanting to think about it at the moment.

She managed once more to sit herself upright and leaned against the edge of her bed with her legs folded under her. Gritting her teeth and whimpered at realizing just how much she overdid her training in the dojo. Her arms and legs felt like jelly and she was quite sure she couldn't stand to save her life at the moment. As well the rest of her wasn't doing much better as the slightest moment sent aches and pains through soar muscles she never knew existed.

"I really over did, didn't I? Baaaka!" Nabiki complained to herself softly as her head fell back on her bed. Opening her eyes with a deep intake of breath she stared at the ceiling solemnly with emotionless eyes.

"Is this how it's going to be you and me?" She asked herself.

"Making me cry over everything? We have been together a long time, all our lives and now you decide to betray me? Why? We have been good to each other in the past, why now do you leave me so open only now?" Her mind didn't answer her so she continued.

"Can't we be friends again? Put the last few weeks behind us and start fresh? Go back to the way it was before? Its not too late, I can forgive you." She frowned deeply after a few minutes; her mind once more ignored her.

"Well fine!" She huffed. "If you want too play it that way then go right ahead! We are enemies now you and I so go ahead and make me cry. We will see where that gets us; it will be your fault, not mine, when we lose everything. We will only have you to blame for betraying me."

Nabiki smiles and began to laugh a bit. What was she doing? It was so silly but for some reason it felt refreshing to do something so unlike her normal self. But what was normal now… she didn't know and she wasn't particularly in the mood to think about it as her nose twitched and notified her just how much she needed a bath.

She lifted her head and looked around her room. The sun still shown into it with a warm strong glow, it was close too sunset but she guessed it would still be light out for a little while longer. Looking towards her door she suddenly realized it was open, probably left that way so her sisters could check up on her easier.

Taking a deep determined breath she climbed to her feet. Regardless of their jelly like condition she was determined to at least make it out of her room before calling for assistance like some damsel in distress. It took her a few tries but she finely managed too stand and once on her feet she felt a bit more stable and confident.

Carefully she walked out of her room using the wall as a safeguard incase her legs decided to mutiny on her. The furo was downstairs which she knew would be a problem but she shuffled towards it anyways and came to rest at the top of the stairs.

"Ranma you did something to Nabiki didn't you?" Nabiki blinked as Akane's voice filtered up from the first floor, she guess it was coming from the dinning room and from the aromas she guessed they where having or just finishing dinner.

"Look I told you already I did nothing! We where talking and she just, well you know!' Ranma defended himself in a stubborn manner. Nabiki smiled a bit as Ranma was too shy to say she cried.

"Well then what where you talking about?" Akane demanded not letting up.

"Now Akane I am sure Ranma is telling the truth." Kasumi tried to mediate but Nabiki could tell by the tone she wanted to know specifics as well.

"Look I was just telling her how good she was at the arts is all!" Ranma whined.

"Oh really? You mean how you tell me how good I am?" Akane growled threateningly. "That she was too clumsy and uncoordinated? No wonder she cried! She hasn't practiced the arts in years!"

"What? No! I just told her I was surprised she was better then I thought is all!" Nabiki smirked as she could easily see Ranma waving his hands in front of his face cowering from Akane's glare thinking he was about to be malleted.

"You're lying baka! Why Would Nabiki cry over that?" Akane wasn't believing him.

"Akane right now Nabiki is in a very delicate place…" Kasumi spoke up; it was so soft Nabiki had only just made it out from the top of the stairs. "I don't believe it was Ranma's fault. Nabiki is very fragile right now and the arts have always meant a lot to her."

"What do you mean?" Akane sounded confused and interrupted Kasumi before she could continue. "I know she has been thinking about them recently but they never meant much to her…"

"You where to young to remember." Kasumi paused probably sipping from her tea. Nabiki frowned and slid to the floor with her leg below her leaning against the wall and listening in. She felt a heavy weight in her chest a desperate need to know what Kasumi had to say. She, herself, just realize a few hours ago crying her eyes out on the dojo floor how much the arts had meant to her. Was it possible Kasumi always knew even while she tricked herself into denial? She had to know the truth.

"Nabiki loved the arts. I think even she was too young too remember it but when Father was first teaching me she would always watch sitting in mothers lap and ask when it was her turn. Father and mother would always laugh and tell her when she grew a little taller which she would always pout at and complain at how unfair it was she was so short." Kasumi giggled a bit, and it surprised Nabiki it was such rare sound to hear from Kasumi. Also the story, she remembered none of it pained her.

"Nabiki was always very smart. One day she even stole my shoes and stuffed them full of socks and wore them to the dojo to try and trick father into teaching her. Of course father played a trick on her in return and pretended he didn't know who she was because his little Nabiki wasn't so tall so she couldn't be his Nabiki she had to be someone else's. Nabiki was so frightened father couldn't recognize her that she kicked the shoes off right there and ran up to him in tears saying she was his Nabiki and she was only pretending to be taller.

It wasn't long after that father had finely given into training her; she refused to give him a moment's peace till he taught her. He began by teaching her the basics but she refused to listen. She kept telling father she had already learned them by watching me, she wanted to learn what her big sister was doing. Father trying to pull another trick on her played along and began to teach her one of the kata's I had just learned but too everyone's surprise Nabiki had almost preformed it perfectly the first time."

"Nabiki wasn't ever good at the arts, she said so herself." Akane sounded even more confused by now. "How could she perform something so advanced father started teaching you years before us."

"Apparently she didn't just watch my trainings sessions with father she memorized them and would sneak off after too train herself. Father had caught her several times but had never thought a lot of it not until he actually began to train her. Nabiki was so gifted." Kasumi's voice was tight with pride and happiness, even from the top of the stairs Nabiki could hear it clearly and her own eyes teared up a bit. How could she have forgotten something like this.

"Mother and father where so surprised and proud of her. When they praised her for it I never seen Nabiki so happy. She became so dedicated to the arts; each time father taught her something new she would spend days on end practicing just to get it right. She was also very stubborn about it. She even yelled at father for peeking in on her super secret training time before she had the new technique perfect once." Kasumi's voice was tight and it was obvious she must have started crying. Nabiki bite her lower lip as her own tears overflowed.

"But!" Akane sounded both shocked and disbelieving. "But if she was so talented why did she stop the arts? Why didn't father continue to train her?" There was a long pause before Kasumi began to speak and her voice sounded far more collected.

"Despite Nabiki's talents and love for the arts she was still just a child. It started about the time father began teaching you Akane. Nabiki became frustrated and upset when father began to spend more time training you then he did her. Unlike her you hadn't practiced in secret and it took a lot of father's attention and time to help you learn them. Father still taught Nabiki new techniques but he believed she was mature and talented enough to perfect them on her own.

Nabiki began to miss the praise and attention from father and mother first becoming ill hadn't had the energy to fill the gap. I think Nabiki began to hate the arts around then. No mater how hard she practiced or how quickly she learned a new technique she no longer felt rewarded for it. She began to ask father less and less for something new to learn and with mothers degenerating health he hadn't noticed. When mother finely passed… I think Nabiki had already given up the arts completely." Kasumi finished and all that followed was silence. Nabiki shook her head in denial. She could almost believe what she had realized earlier had been her imagination but hearing Kasumi depict it, it was clear it had been true.

"It can't be true... it can't…" Nabiki heard Akane growl lowly. "If it meant so much to her why didn't she continue them? It a lie…"

"Akane, I don't know if it's true or not." Ranma who had been lost outside the conversation finely spoke. "But you should have seen it too. That Kata Nabiki was performing wasn't anything basic. Only way for her to have learned it was if your old man taught her and it isn't one any kid can just learn she must have really practiced hard for it. And the way she preformed it after all this time, man she must have trained like me and pops back then."

"It's not true!" Akane yelled and a bang indicated she hit the table. "It's too unfair to be true… You're saying I'm the reason Nabiki gave up the arts and that she was so good… It's too unfair to believe!"

"Akane." Kasumi comforted her. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's. Nabiki decided to give them up on her own. Even back then though it upset her that father spent all his time with you; she never hated you for it. She never blamed you even once."

"But… but…." Akane's voice was tight but she didn't continue.

"Hey! Can someone help me down the stairs?" Nabiki sighed after she called down the stairs loudly. She hoped her tone wouldn't betray she had eavesdropped the entire time and she hoped it would head off her sisters feelings of guilt. She didn't want her sister thinking she was responsible for what happened even when she couldn't remember it herself.

As she climbed to her feet feeling just as weak as she had when she first left her room, she had enough time to whip away any trace of the tears she had before both her sisters and Ranma appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Nabiki!" Akane called up and quickly ascended the stairs to aid her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine sis… I think I really over did it in the dojo… I don't think I've ever been so soar in my life…" Nabiki explained with a weak smile, she could tell her sister had hastily whipped away tars herself before coming to the foot of the stairs. She offered her arm to Akane who took it over her shoulder before she pushed off the wall to lean fully on her.

"Oh my, are you sure you're ok Nabiki?" Kasumi called up watching with a worried expression as Akane helped Nabiki down the stair step by step. Each step Nabiki would wince and grid her teeth.

"Yea… ouch!" Nabiki panted as they finely reached the bottom step and her legs gave out. Before she had time to topple forward out of Akane's grip Ranma had swooped forward and caught her under her free arm and helped her get her balance again.

"Oh my… maybe I should give dr. tofu a call." Kasumi panicked.

"No no, I'm fine sis honest." Nabiki breathed heavily. Both Akane and Ranma carried her into the dinning room and helped her down on her mat. Perhaps it was her current state of exhaustion but she found herself not wanting to pull away from Ranma and even felt a bit disappointed as he moved across the table to his regular seat. A moment later Kasumi appeared with a large glass of water.

"We just finished dinner but I set yours aside. Do you want me to heat it up for you." Kasumi asked setting the glass down for Nabiki who took it and drank deeply only revealing just how thirsty she had been.

"No." Nabiki replied as she gasped coming up for air. "I don't think I have the energy to eat anything. I just want a bath before I go to bed."

It took some convincing but she had finely gotten away with only a bath before bed, contrary to Kasumi's pleading that she at least eat a little something for her heaths sake. Akane had helped her into the furo and even helped her wash her hair and back. Kasumi had arrived as she was being dried off with a clean set of pj's and informed her that she had changed her bedding.

"Wow… what's gotten into you two?" Nabiki teased sleepy as she was finely placed in her bed by Akane then tucked in by Kasumi. "You're pampering me."

"We are not pampering you!' Akane denied it with a stubborn face while Kasumi smiled. Nabiki made to reach for her desk lamp which was out of reach only to have Akane hurry over and turn it on for her.

"Ha see sis. You're pampering me." Nabiki smirked triumphantly at her sister's sudden angered face and in spite Akane turned the lamp right back off.

"If all it takes to get pampered is working my butt of in the dojo for a few hours I may have to do it more often…" Nabiki joked even sleepyer with a large yawn her eyes closing. Her two sisters smiles and silently left the room seeing her drifting off.

"Akane, Kasumi?" They stopped hearing Nabiki call at the last moment.

"Yes Nabiki?" Kasumi answered with maternal warmth.

"Love you…" The words where sighed as Nabiki finely slipped into sleep causing her to miss the startled looks it caused. Both Akane and Kasumi continued too watch Nabiki for a few moments before silently closing the door, both wiping away a few tears of happiness that has materialized at the corners of their eyes.

"I think… I think every things going to be okay." Kasumi smiled with happiness answering Akane's question she had left unanswered the night before.

--

The next few days pasted painfully for Nabiki. She had had just enough strength to make it to school the next day and live though it with her body that had become even soared and stiffer. If her condition wasn't enough she had to all but put leashes on Hitomi and Yuriko to keep them from chasseing after Ranma and accusing him of another one of their spontaneous delusions. Where they came up with them she hadn't the faintest idea and she began to wonder if her assistances had always been like that or if it was another cause of Saotome-isum.

Saotome-isum, the name she finally gave to all the madness that surrounded Ranma. Sure she could call it madness or insanity but found Saotome-isum to be more pleasing on her tongue.

Ranma has become surprising distant as well she didn't know weather to take this as a blessing or a curse. Sure she enjoyed not having to worry about him popping up and intimidating her with his Saotome-isum but the traitorous part of her mind that wanted to drown in it felt the opposite.

She was startled when in the middle of english class she had looked down at her notepad to find a doodle of Ranma! She in her boredom of listening to a lesion she had prepared for in advance had begun to scribble aimlessly on her blank paper only to somehow form the face of Ranma. Needless to say she crumpled it up and secured it in her bad before personally delivering it to the schools trash incinerator later that day to insure it remained completely deniable.

Despite everything else she found it easy or at least not difficult to return to what she had considered normal for so long. As fights broke out with Ranma she was quick to set up the betting circles, Hitomi and Yuriko doing most of the leg work spreading the figures. Then even seemed overjoyed at the new responsibilities as Nabiki usually reserved calling the bets to herself. Loan sharking, bet wrangling, and information gathering continued on like normal and Nabiki found even with the world shattering events of the past few weeks she could still be herself. The realization of that had almost made her cry.

What had she cried over? What had hurt her so bad that she thought her world was ending? It had not ended it had just changed. For the better she was not prepared to say. Sure it felt good to breath deeply and not feel hidden weight hiding somewhere inside her, but her world changing came with its own penalty's and downfalls.

It was harder to maintain her passive indifference she had sculpted and shaped making interaction with some of her less desirable clients almost an ordeal. Hitomi and Yuriko still continued to whisper behind her back thinking she was brainwashed or was a clone. They the two people that where closer to her then perhaps her own family had been for the longest time, saw though her as if she where air. It warmed her how much they cared for her and at the same time it hurt.

In the past she had considered them to be only useful assistance, lackeys and on the long shot perhaps friends. She had never seen them for what they really where and how much they did for her. But it had become so painfully clear when she woke up time after time in the middle of lunch period still recovering from her workout in the dojo, to find Hitomi and Yuriko combing though her hair looking for any evidence of a alien implant and a reason to her sudden change. When out of the feelings she had begun to realize she told that she was glad to have them as best friends the pair screamed and ran from the room raving something about the invasion of the pod people. But she knew they knew something had happened. They where quite smart despite the comedy retune they had adopted recently and she knew it was for her sake that they insisted on continuing it.

"Kasumi I'm home!" Nabiki called into the house as she kicked off her shoes. It was evening and the sun was already setting. She had just returned from the ice cream parlor where Hitomi and Yuriko had dragged her insisting that aliens didn't eat iced cream because they where meanies and had to verify her identity. It had been quite enjoyable as once they arrived they had begun to talk, not about business or school but about all the meaningless things they never talked about before and she found herself the happiest she had ever had In quite some time.

"Welcome home Nabiki, did you eat out?" Kasumi replied back, it sounded as if she was in the kitchen perhaps cleaning up after dinner.

"Yea, I went to a parlor with some friends." Nabiki explained before skipping up the stairs to change into gi she had bought while out with Hitomi and Yuriko. She had decided this morning she would try practicing again now that her body had healed and wanted a gi of her own instead of barrowing on of Akane's again.

By the time she reached the dojo the sun had set and she walked to the center of the floor and closed her eyes taking a deep breath as if trying to remember this place from her past. From the stories she overhead from Kasumi the few days before this place had meant the word to her for a time and she longed to remember that feeling. Letting out the breath she sighed dejected.

All though she longed to remember it and rediscover the arts if her first practice session was any indication she had a very long and painful ways to go. Centering herself she took on step back and crouched, the starting position to her kata, Eyes closed she moved forward stepping high and lifting her leg. She would perfect it this time even if it took her all night and she would hear no excuses from her body. If it didn't decide to cooperate then she would just have to make it so soar that it would learn its lesson and listen next time.

To her amazement and surprise it came easier this time. Of course she made just as many mistakes but her body felt loser and more willing, each step and spin flowing into the next unlike before where she felt so clumsy. It was about an hour into her practice that she had felt she completed the kata to at least an acceptable standard and was rewarded with a chorus of loud claps from the dojo doorway.

"Ahh!" The surprise of the sudden sound made her drip over her own feet and fall backwards on her butt. "What?"

"Oh be careful!" Kasumi stopped clapping too adopt a worried look as Nabiki rubbed her bottom.

"I'm fine" Nabiki replied before looking you to find both her sisters and Ranma staring at her. Akane had a bright happy smile on her face while Ranma seemed to be in thought, both where still clapping.

"That was amazing Nabiki." Akane beamed. "Are you sure you haven't been practicing?"

"Yea it was pretty good. Still you made a lot of mistakes and your balance needs work. Your lead in also need to be sped up its throwing of your movements for the follow ups." Ranma explained neutrally and was rewarded with Akane stomping on his foot.

"Ouch hey! What did I do?" Ranma complained.

"Baka! Can't you say anything nice for once?" Akane glared causing Ranma pout defensively.

"Hey Akane how about it? Want to spar?" Nabiki smiled and climbed to her feet. It was clear she would be no match for her sister but at least she would be able to find out where she was at.

"Nabiki?" Akane blinked then smiles herself. "Ok! But don't expect me to go easy on you because you're my sis!"

"Are you sure you're ready to spar Nabiki? It has been some time since you last did." Kasumi asked as she took a seat by the dojo door.

"Don't worry about her Kasumi. Nabiki may be rusty but I'm sure she will be fine." Ranma explained and sat cross-legged on the other side of the door. Hearing the confidence in Ranma's voice made Nabiki's cheeks redden and she was more then grateful no one took notice.

Both her and Akane took up their positions in the center of the Dojo bowing to each other then taking a stance.

"Ready sis?" Akane asked and received a curt nod from Nabiki. In an instant Akane was advancing with weak attacks too test Nabiki's defenses and was pleased to find them easily blocked or deflected. She gradually increased the speed and power till it was forcing Nabiki back. It was clear to everyone despite the talents Nabiki once had, she also lost her instincts for the arts as she hesitated on every action and movement. Finley Akane sprang forward with a kick to fast for Nabiki to block and caught her square in her midsection knocking her off balance to fall with a thump to the dojo mats.

"Good job Nabiki." Akane praised Nabiki as she helped her back to her feet. Ranma snorted at the comment causing Nabiki to send a glare his way.

"She could have done better." Ranma said off handedly.

"Ranma." Akane growled and glared at him too. "You can't expect her to remember the arts overnight."

"Look!" Ranma defended herself. "I'm saying it was bad but she could have done a lot better! I mean that last kick there she should have had no problem dodging." Nabiki's cheeked reddened again, why did Ranma have such confidence in her. It sure as heck wasn't easy keeping up with Akane even from the beginning and that kick. How did Ranma expect her to doge it? She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok Saotome I challenge you!" Nabiki crossed her arms staring him down.

"Sis?" Akane blinked.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi sounded worried.

"huh? Why?" Ranma seemed completely boggled and taken aback.

"Well if you think I'm so good then there is no reason for you to turn down my challenge. Or where you just making it up?" Nabiki smirked.

"I'm just saying your better then you think!" Ranma tried to play it off but Nabiki refused to give him any room. Secretly she really wanted to Spar with Ranma at least once. Too stand on equal ground and feel what it was like to truly be the object of his attention… Nabiki blinked at that thought. Ok ok that was defiantly the wrong though! Defiantly not right one she wanted right now! She giving a quick internal shake of her mind to banish it.

"Come on Saotome, your not afraid I'm going to land a hit o you are you?" Ranma scuffed at her goading and to her satisfaction stood.

"All right, fine." Ranma walked lazy to the center of the dojo and stood indifferently before her like he had always done for Akane.

"Ranma if you hurt Nabiki." Akane warned and joined Kasumi out of the way. Kasumi only watched on worriedly without comment.

Nabiki bowed and received one in return from Ranma. Knowing Ranma refused to fight back unless his opponent was worth the effort Nabiki knew she would be throwing all the punches and wasted no time in launching them. As with Akane Ranma leaned side to side and on the rare occasion jumped to avoid her attacks. Now she knew what Akane felt like when fighting Ranma. He didn't just avoid them he avoided them at the very last second so she could almost believe she had landed the attack. Looking up at his face he was giving her a taunting smirk which she narrowed her eyes at and refused to acknowledge.

The spar continued one sided for some time and it allowed her to relax and take her time to plan her attacks. The look on Ranma's face as she fainted with a swipe and converted the body movement into a spinning roundhouse was priceless even if he had avoided it just as easily as any other attack. But it was that smirk of his… it was infuriating too see it. She could almost see how each attack made it deepen and become more taunting, grrrr she hated that painful charming smirk.

"Baka! Stop dancing around and spar with her!" Akane called from the sidelines growing irritated herself at the one sided match. Ranma was about to reply until Kasumi surprised everyone by interrupting.

"Ranma please spar with Nabiki properly. This is a dojo and it is only proper that both combatants respect each other equally." There was no difference in her tone but there was a strange vibe that everyone felt especially Ranma who seemed both taken aback and ashamed.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki said softly until Ranma leaped back a meter and settled into a light stance. The look in his eyes no longer taunted but focused and piercing, its gaze making her feel naked before him and she had to resist covering her body with her hands.

Almost before she could blink the atmosphere changed and Ranma sprang forward with a fist which she barely had time to sidestep. Before she could fully recover another one came and she was forced back a few steps as she blocked and deflected it with the back of her hand. Its impact stinging painfully, her eyes widened as a 3ed attack came this one for her face which was luck alone as the world moved in slow motion that she avoided by leaning to the side.

What is this… what was happening.. Ranma.. he is really attacking me.. Really fighting me! Nabiki stared wide eyed into Ranma's as the world moved frame by frame. His knuckles lightly caressing her check as he withdrew his hand, eyes hard and piercing, terrifying. Her heart beat so loudly. This couldn't be true… Ranma was attacking her. She was so scared… so scared… She didn't want this... she didn't want this at all!

As time resumed so did the attacks. Every fear she ever head about Ranma blazed into the forefront of her mind filling her with primeval terror. Her thoughts banished as all she knew was panic. Ranma… the avatar of death before her has come for her soul and all she could do was stand before his might.

A high kick arched towards her and she leaned back the material of Ranma's leggings ticking her nose as the gust of air brought tears to her wide disbelieving eyes. He wasn't pulling his punches that was to fast to have been restrained. He was going to hurt her.. he.. he wanted to hurt her! She had to protect herself but how? He was so much stronger so much faster she was lost…

Another punch came which she deflected with the same palm that deflected the first. If all she did was defend then she would be lost! No she had to attack, she had to attack now! As the fist was deflected she quickly captured Ranma's wrist that had become exposed. Almost as if guided by a hidden force she turned her body inwards towards Ranma putting her back to his chest as her foot slide to brace against his supporting one. With all her might she stole Ranma's forward motion and pulled his wrist down almost effortlessly flipping him over her shoulder in a throw. Panting heavily she watched in horror as Ranma easily flipped and corrected himself in mid air landing facing her in a ready stance. In her current state she missed the gasps from her sisters and the surprised look on Ranma's face.

She couldn't let him recover she had to press her advantage as long as she could. It was her only hope! She bound forward collapsing into a slide trying to knock Ranma's feet out from under him but he easily side stepped it effortlessly and waited for her to recover before pressing his own attack.

It became instantly obvious to her she had lost as punch after punch came her way. Side stepping, deflecting, leaning out of the way it was too much far too much she couldn't keep up anymore. Her tears finely began to flow freely just as she became paralyzed with fear unable to avoid the attack rocketing towards her body. Closing her eyes tightly she cringed waiting death to come… but it never did. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal Ranma's bewildered face, his fist at his side no longer threatening.

"Sis, sis are you alright?" Akane was shaking her, when… When did she get to her side?

Nabiki began to tremble as the fear remained strong as ever, she had to escape… she had to get away from Ranma. Shaking her head violently her tears falling free like sparkles in the wind she pushed Akane away and ran with all her might to the safest place in her world, her room. She didn't even remember entering it or crawling into bed all she remembered was holding her pillow so close cowering and praying Ranma would never find her there.

--

End

--

I know Nabiki cries a lot and I have been ended chapters with her fits but they seem the most suitable pause points.

Please R&R like always!


	7. Chapter 7

Please

A/N: Another long overdue chapter, a bit short but packed full of drama.

- Chapter 6-

"Nabiki tea?"

Nabiki blinked as she found herself sitting at the dinning room table. Looking up she felt somewhat confused at seeing Ranma in girl form wearing an apron and a bright happy smile while pouring tea into a cup.

"Sure." She spoke and watched as the tea slowly poured into her cup.

"Rice?" Nabiki turned to the head of the table where another girl form Ranma sat ladling rice. Nabiki nodded and began to sip her tea as tea pouring Ranma smiled at her and took a seat. Across from her sat two more Ranma's, both in male form. One was large and fat while the other was just ordinary Ranma.

"Oh no there's no time we will be late for school!" rice Ranma suddenly gasped and took Nabiki's arm causing her world to spin. She was now rushing into the open gates of school being towed by Ranma who wore her sister's school uniform.

"Hold it right there! I challenge thee my lovely tigress. We shall date!" A Ranma dressed in samurai gear shouted from atop the school.

Nabiki sighed and shook her head and looked over to the Ranma who was dressed like Akane only to find no sign or her. Looking down she saw she was now wearing Akane's uniform and looking back up she was suddenly surrounded by a hundred Ranma's, male and female all grinning predatorily and brandishing sports equipment.

"What… hold on, I'm not Akane!" Nabiki pleaded just as Kuno leapt forward. Gasping, she backed up in fright just before Kuno came to a stop in midair as if stuck... Watching stunned her eyes caught Normal Ranma walking into the school gates and walk over to Kuno before flicking him with a single finger sending Kuno spinning comically off into the sun.

"If anyone touches my girl they have to deal with me!" Normal Ranma shouted and the hordes of other Ranma's melted like ice cream under a heat lamp. Nabiki looked on in awe as Ranma came closer then sweeper her into his arms bringing his face closer and closer.

Nabiki's shut her eyes longingly just as Ranma's lips where about to meet hers. After several moments she opened her eyes finding no more Ranma, but instead Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, and even Knochi staring back at her.

"We won't let you have him! Ranma is ours!" The four yelled in unison as they pounced on her their hands gripping her arms, legs, and neck and began so slowly drag her down into the ground which had become a swirling black pool.

"N..no stop!" Nabiki screamed and struggled as the four continued to repeat the mantra, dragging her down inch by inch into the dark depths.

"He is ours, Ranma is ours!"

"Nooo stop! Please! Stop! Help anyone please! Ranma, Ranma save me! Ranma!!!" Nabiki screamed hysterically just before the liquid covered her face a single arm reached high into the air grasping at the oxygen the four fiancées denied her.

--

Nabiki's scream echoed throughout the house as she shot up in bed. So distraught was she that she felt her comforting blanked was trying to strangle her and she kicked and fought it until Kasumi's comforting arms embraced her, calming her in an instant. Panting and trembling she shook in her sister's arms as she was soothed, after a moment she had completely forgotten the dream and along with it her distress.

"Nabiki its ok. It's ok." Kasumi reassured her sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her in her arms.

"Kasumi? Is everything ok?" Akane asked worriedly as she appeared in the doorway clad in her PJ's and rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was apparent the scream had awoken just about everyone in the house. Before Kasumi could reply Nabiki took a deep breath and let out a calming sigh.

"I'm ok; I just had a bad dream. I'm fine now." Nabiki pulled away from Kasumi and noted it was the middle of the night. She hadn't recalled going to bed and seeing the desk lamp was on and her chair looked to have been used she suspected something had happened.

Looking back at Kasumi she felt a pang of regret as she noticed her older sister was not wearing her bed cloths. It was clear she had been sitting here late into the night watching over her and forgoing sleep. In her clouded mind Nabiki was unable to recall the reason for it but feeling fine now she didn't want her sister to worry and let her finally get some rest.

"Sorry I woke you two up." Nabiki began and before Kasumi or Akane could protest with anything reassuring she continued. "I'm really tired; I'm going to go back to bed."

"Are you sure you're ok Nabiki?" Kasumi asked making no move to go. Nabiki lying back down nodded sleepily and pretended to drift off to sleep. It was only a few moments later she felt her older sister lean over and kiss her on the forehead followed by the click of her desk lamp turning off and the hushed whispers of her sisters as they left closing her door.

She waited several long quiet minuets to make sure Kasumi wasn't going to return before she sat up in bed. She felt tired but not sleepy and her mind was too full of cotton to allow her any comfort. Slipping out of bed she stumbled towards her door. Several times she nearly lost her balance as her mind played tricks on her not yet fully aware of her surroundings.

By the time she reached the kitchen downstairs her mind had cleared somewhat and the cold glass of water she sipped from served as an antidote to the fog that hid her memories. Lost in her dazed trance she relived and reviewed the event that led her to her room in primal fear. It was only after her mind informed her she was trying to drink from an empty glass that she snapped from it.

"Ranma…" Nabiki whispered the expression on her face upset and vulnerable. Closing her eyes she slipped to the floor against the counter and wrapped her arms around her knees, trembling.

Why did Ranma have to do that… why did he have to take the sparring seriously. The thought had never crossed her mind when she extended the challenge, she had only expected the same treatment he gave Akane. Both Akane and Kasumi had told him to take it seriously… but she hadn't wanted him to.

Tightening her hug on her knees she bit her lip and clamped her eyes even tighter as she couldn't get the image of Ranma's intense battle hardened eyes staring her down as if she where a long time rival.

"It was only a joke… just a joke…" Nabiki whispered hoarsely as a small sob came from her throat then another until they came one after another sobbing quietly. Why did Ranma always make her cry... always? Why was he the one that always had to witness her in tears? She hated it, she hated it so fiercely. What did Ranma think of her now? It seemed all she ever did now was cry. Is that how Ranma saw her now? A crybaby?

Yes she agreed with herself. He must think of her as a crybaby and a burden. No doubt that was the reason he had grown more distant recently. He didn't want to deal with her and her unstable emotions. He didn't want to deal with her… he wanted to hurt her… he… he hated her…

Nabiki's sobbing deepened. She didn't want Ranma to hate her… She didn't want him to hurt her… She wanted him to protect her. She wanted him to be her friend, no; she wanted him to love her…

It took a few moments of silence in her mind to comprehend what she had just thought. Slowly as if not believing its meaning her eyes widened until they where fully open and an expression of surprised shock on filled her face.

"No..." Nabiki breathed and pushed herself to her feet. Stumbling forward she refused to acknowledge the thought but in her state she had allowed the truth of it to bypass all her defenses and hammer deep into her core. There was no way for her to deny it now, not now. The feelings, the longings, the fear… It was all tied to this and she wanted it to disappear. She had always wanted it to disappear but this feeling… It remained.

"No…" She repeated as her shaky hand dropped her glass on the floor and fled. Like before with the sparring march she was facing a terrible fear. There was only one safe place to hide, her room. She had to sleep, pretend this was a dream. Sleep away the memories.

Why…. Why did she have to fall in love with Ranma…? She didn't want to love him; it wasn't something she had chosen. It was forced upon her and felt like a death sentence given to an innocent woman. It weighed unbearable as the very thought turned her insides to notes and her legs to jelly.

Lost in the blind need to find safety she fell into her bed and wrapped her blanket around her securely. Here she was safe. She curled up into a ball and breathed deeply, her troubled mind found comfort here and before any more thoughts could come she drifted off slowly to sleep.

--

Kasumi yawned and embarrassedly covered her mouth as she entered kitchen to prepare breakfast. Staying up so late watching over Nabiki had taken its toll on her and it appeared she overslept. When she had realized the fact she quickly and efficiently slipped from her bed and took a morning to help her prepare for the day.

"Mmm after last night I think I should prepare something special for Nabiki.. Oh?" Kasumi paused as her foot bumped into something. Frowning she picked up the unknown article, a glass, from the floor. Strange she thought she had cleaned the kitchen properly the night before. Giving the glass no special attention she placed it in the sink and busied herself with preparing the meal.

Only after the stove had been lit and a fry pan was resting over it did she ponder about her actions the night before. She had known it was a gamble when she had coaxed Ranma into sparing with Nabiki seriously, wishing to help both Ranma and Nabiki. But she was never good at gambling. She should have known better then to force something so reckless to happen.

She had stopped Akane from chasing after Nabiki and spent the next hour mediating a argument between her and Ranma. Akane blamed Ranma, and poor Ranma was completely confused as to why Nabiki had locked up in the middle of their spar. In the end the two just settled on not speaking with each other for the rest of the night but only after many reassurances from her.

She explained once more the state Nabiki was in and that they should expect more events like this in the future. Neither Akane nor Ranma looked happy or comfortable at the fact but accepted it.

"Where's Nabiki?" Akane asked sleepily as she entered the kitchen with a pillow hugged to her chest.

"Still sleeping I believe." Kasumi replied with a soft smile.

"She's not in her room, I looked in on her." Akane frowned and Kasumi felt a sudden pang of concern. She had been up for half an hour now and had heard no sounds about the house. If Nabiki wasn't in her room or up… Turning the stove off, she decided to investigate herself.

Frowning in mutual concern Akane followed Kasumi up the stairs. Looking in on Nabiki's room Kasumi frowned finding Nabiki's bed unmade and empty. With no obvious signs of where her sister could have gone she felt a stab of fear. She needed to wake Ranma, if Nabiki wasn't in the house then…

Briskly she passed down the hall to Ranma's room and slid the door open, before she could call politely to wake Ranma she stopped dead in her tracks. Akane who had followed close behind bumped into her but mirrored her own reaction when her eyes fell upon the sight before them.

There was Nabiki sleeping beside Ranma but not only beside, she was wrapped partly around him and curled up against his side. She was lying on top of the blanket with the lose end thrown over her, a hand protectively clutching at the blanket that covered Ranma's chest. And the expression she wore… It was an expression of someone on the verge of tears full of pain and sadness. In fact it looked as if she had been crying

Ranma on his part was sound asleep and appeared to have no knowledge that Nabiki was there. Despite his abnormally keen senses in battle Ranma always had a weak point when he was asleep. Unless someone meant him harm Ranma's senses neglected to inform him if someone was near, much less sharing the same bed as him.

Unfortunately for Kasumi, Akane had recovered from the sight quicker then her and her temper was quickly growing. This was a very delicate situation for everyone involved and had to be handled as such. Unfortunately Kasumi was unable to restrainer her sister in time and keep her from barging into the room.

"Ranma! What do you think you're doing with my sister!" Akane yelled in fury causing Ranma's danger sense to kick into full throttle and instantly wake him.

"Huh… what?" Ranma boggled blinking at the sight of a flaming Akane marching closer with real anger in her eyes.

"Hey! Hey wait a minuet I've done nothing!" Ranma protested and tried to wave his arms in a placating manner but found one of them was weighed down. His eyes following it to where it was pinned below Nabiki. Nabiki who was clinging to him in a very intimate way. The first thought in his head was 'oh man how do I get myself into theses situations', and the second, 'I'm going to be killed'.

"Ranma you pig!" Akane hissed and was about to attack but paused along with everyone else in the room with held breath as Nabiki whimpered. All eyes focused on her they watched as Nabiki squirmed and hid her face against Ranma's side trying to ignore all the noise much toe everyone shock. Ranma's particularly as he nearly jumped out of his skin and looked as if Nabiki has suddenly grown a tail and ears just like a cat.

With baited breath they all watched and Nabiki continued to squirm closer to Ranma, even wrapping on leg over his until… she stopped quite suddenly.

--

Nabiki whimpered as she felt the world calling her back. She felt so safe and so warm here she didn't want to go back, not yet. This feeling was drowning her and her heart pounded so heavily, she was in bliss, a painful bliss she refused to relinquish without a fight. Stubbornly she pulled closer to the warmth she felt so near and held to it for dear life. She was home… she never wanted to leave this place. This place where she felt whole and happy but it was not to last.

The longer she held onto the warmth a scene of wrongness filled her. Where was she, what was she holding? Her wakening mind demanded theses answers and battered her dream world with weapons of mass destruction till nothing but the foundation remained. Weakly she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was red… the red silk of Ranma's shirt. It was so close… so close… She closer her eyes again and breathed in deeply. She could smell him, Ranma, he smelt so wild, so strong. This was a dream, her sleepy mind reasoned, why would Ranma be in her bed… so close… so warm…

Again she opened her eyes; head nestled against the side of his chest. Looking up with her eyes only she stared into Ranma's. His where wide with surprise, his lips slightly parted in confusion. An innocent face, an attractive one and it was staring at her… at her… he was staring at her…

Feeling a sudden flutter in her chest and a wave of embarrassing insecurity she timidly turned her eyes down and away as if not seeing his eyes will remove them from her. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she felt a small tremble take over her body. She was so close to Ranma, she was touching him and he was staring at her so intently… She liked this feeling... she wanted this feeling…

Again she looked up, timidly, shyly, his lips…. His lips drew her eyes as if a light in the dark. Without any conscience thought she pushed herself up slowly, rising just above Ranma's side. He continued to stare… his lips…. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, closer… she could feel his breath on her lips… then… then she felt his. She was kissing them, those painfully attractive lips.

She was happy, so happy and warm. There was nothing that could shatter this peace she found… nothing accept the startled gasp of her sisters. Freezing suddenly, she felt reality overtake her in a surreal way. What was she doing? This wasn't a dream… this was…

She pulled back from Ranma who looked positively terrified and speechless. Looking over her shoulder she felt her blood run cold. Kasumi and Akane stood there. Kasumi looked shocked and sad while Akane… oh god… Akane's expression of disbelief, confusion, and betrayal stabbed daggers into her heart.

Before any words could be exchanged Akane bolted from the room, her loud foot falls heavy on the wooden floorboards till they stopped with the slamming of her bedroom door. Ranma had used this sudden distraction to expertly bolt from his futon and cling to the opposite side of the room as if he expected Nabiki to give chase like Shampoo often had.

What was going on… what just happened? Nabiki felt overcome with vulnerability as she hugged herself and trembled. She would have begun to cry if Kasumi had not quickly captured her in a warm embraced and held her tight and close. How could something like this have happened? How could she do such a thing to her sister, how could she do such a thing to Ranma?

"I… I…" Nabiki began. But was silence by Kasumi who placed a finger on her lips and pulled her closer, rocking her. No mater how many times she tried to speak Kasumi would silence her and sooth her, until she cried. Nabiki couldn't help it, all theses feelings, all the loneliness, the hopes, the desired. All of it was flooding out. Where before she cried only about her pain. Now she cried about her love, and how unfair it was to have such a feeling.

Her cries echoed throughout the house, long open sobs of helplessness. There was no anguish, only an acceptance of something so cruel and so unavoidable. A guilty acceptance of falling in love with her younger sister's fiancée and knowing she truly wanted these feelings to stay.

"I.. I love him… I love him." Nabiki gasped and whimpered repeatedly to Kasumi, crying in her arms.

"I know, Nabiki. I know." Kasumi spoke softly and rubbed Nabiki's back, "I know."

Ranma, perplexed, terrified and confused quickly vanished from the room. Kasumi was sure he was fine, but Akane… First she would deal with Nabiki. Then Akane, Akane would understand in time this was for the best.

"Why did I have to fall for him…." Nabiki's tight voice squeaked just before another long session of heavy sobbing.

"Shhhh, Shhhh." Kasumi continued to calm her throughout the morning and thanked their luck this event had happened on the weekend. There was time to repair it… time enough to repair it.

"Shhhhh"

--

End Chapter 6

--


End file.
